Primes and Elitas first meeting
by Ninjabot01
Summary: basically this is about how op and elita first met. rated M. anyway enjoy no slash and such. long time guys no see rite finally updated.
1. Memories long forgotten

Bah-Weep-Graaaaagnah Ni Ni Bong

hey everyone im back and i have finally got around to redo some of this chapter hope you like the improvments i made and see if you can sopt them.

**Disclaimer i do not own anything. charactors or other wise. but i do own some toys, posters etc and a standee of our fav leader.**

**enough about this lets go into the story later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prime's and Elita's First Contact<strong>

It was an ordinary day at Autobot base at N.E.S.T headquarters, it was peaceful and just. No twins were pranking robot or human, no fighting and human and robot was enjoying it. Everyone was relaxing, most humans were with their families except a chosen few to help look after the base. Robots were out on patrol or with human companions. And no robot or human were working expect for one. We turn to Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He is in his office working on data pads but his mind isn't on work he his remembering his past to when he first meet a lovely dark pink femme who's name still rings in his head at times Elita-1. He heard a knock on his door so he let the mech in, it was his weapon specialist and body guard Ironhide.

"Hey prime wt ya doin?"

"No nothing old friend just remembering something from my past as all."

"Wt were ya rememberin?"

He did a robotic sigh. "well if you must know I was remembering my love and spark mate Elita-1."

"Oh well care to talk about it optimus."

"No. I would just like to have some privacy-." Ironhide cut him off from his rambling.

"Ok well in that case then I will leave you alone cos it's not often that you get some peace. Anyway I was just off to the target room."

"Alright Ironhide just try not to blow holes in the wall again because we are still fixing the wall since last time you went in there."

"Hmp well I cant help it if the targets keep movin and the twins keep annoying me."

This earned him a slight chuckle from his leader.

"Well then have fun old friend."

"I will and try not to feel down and think about Elita too much."

Don't worry I will try my friend now go and leave me to my work."

"Yes sir."

We now turn to Optimus mind back to Cybertron before the war when he was a young leader with his brother as co-ruler and when he first met Elita-1.

FLASHBACK.

It was a beautiful late afternoon on Cybertron. Optimus Prime was looking out of the window in his office and he could see all of Iacon it looked so magnificent, so beautiful. But he couldn't help but notice how empty his life felt even though he was the Prime and ruler of Cybertron he felt like something was missing but he couldn't think of what it was.

Optimus' POV

It's getting late how long have I been here working… a few *cycles * hmm. Guess I should finish up here and go for some recharge and I think I deserve it.

As he left his office to head to his quarters to recharge he got a call from his friend Jazz.

"Yo wt up Optimus, ya wanna go and live it up for a few *cycles*"

Out of everyone Optimus knew Megatron and his friend Jazz were the only ones who could call him by his first name where as everybody else calls him Prime.

"Well old friend I was just going to get some recharge because I have had a long day working."

"Aww, but it's been ages since we last hung out OP come on please and you can leave anytime you want to promise."

After hearing his friend's disappointment through the connection he changed his mind.

"Ok. I will meet you in a few *nano clicks*."

"Alright can't wait to have some serious fun."

Then the line went dead and Optimus went to his quarters to freshen up before meeting Jazz. As he walked out he ran into his brother and co-ruler of Cybertron.

"Ah just mech I was looking for. May I ask were you are going."

"Megatron. I was just going to meet a friend of mine that's all. Why do you ask brother?"

"No reason I was just curious as to what you were doing brother."

"Would you like to come?"

"No thanks I have some matters to attend to, have fun brother and I will see you tomorrow at the meeting."

"Of course you will see me at the meeting tomorrow you don't have to worry about it now I must be off."

As Optimus walked past Megatron he couldn't help but have a little smirk on his face and think to himself.

Megatrons POV

Hmm my brother going out with a friend how come he never told me about him before? I might just need to keep an optic on him to make sure he doesn't stray away from me because if he does he will be in a lot of trouble hahahah. Now I must tell my forces to start making the energon raids more frequent.

Optimus' POV

As I left my brother I looked over my shoulder and did I just see him smirk...Anyway I must go and meet up with Jazz he must think I must have gotten lost if I make him wait any longer. He's been my friend as long as I can remember back when we were just sparkling before I knew about my destiny.

Jazz's POV

Where is he I've been waiting here for ages the night is wasting away he better hurry up. Then we can go and have some fun again he is the leader maybe he just got caught up with something important he better off not of just ditched me. No he wouldn't do that would he...oh there he is now few he didn't ditch me.

"Jazz thought you would leave without me, you proved me wrong."

"OP thought you ditched me for a while but I was wrong soz I doubted you old friend."

"Hmm let us go and have some fun old friend."

As they left together, they had a lot of catching up to do so they just drove though the night in their vehicle forms for a while and when they came to a bar or club they changed into their robot form. Optimus was taller than his friend and was broader as well but he had the kindest blue optics and a caring nature. His friend come up to his hip but he was quick and agile but just as kind as Optimus but he had a more teasing nature.

As they left their 3rd club they headed to a bar for a few drinks. It was silent on the way there until Jazz broke the silence with a question.

"OP can I ask a personal question?"

"Of course my friend ask away."

"What is with the face mask, I mean why do you wear it out in public?"

Optimus was stunned by this question and was quiet for a few moments then he answered Jazz's question.

"Well if you must know I wear it so no one can recognise me, Megatron said that there are mechs out here that would want to kill me etc. So that is why I wear it to protect myself."

"Right O. Well here we are the last bar for tonite OP."

"Good cause I think I have had enough drinks for a while. I wish though all the femmes would stop asking me to dance with them."

"Whhaa. You mean all the femmes have been asking you to dance when I don't even get looked at that's not fair man besides I know I'm better looking than you it must be of your size."

"Really you think so are you sure I'm not better looking than you and I think my size doesn't matter, anyway I just came out here to chat and catch up with a old friend not to dance with a bunch of femmes like you Jazz."

"What can I say I'm a femme magnet."

Optimus just laughed to himself then they transformed into their robot mode and walked into the bar and what Optimus saw was nothing like he had seen before. He looked around the bar and saw mechs over energised and out of their helms he didn't like it one bit. When they entered everyone mech and femme looked at them and then went back to what they were doing. Jazz and Optimus went up to the counter and ordered some visco which was one of Optimus' favourite drink. After a while when they finished talking Jazz went up and on to the dance floor and left Optimus at the table they were sitting on. He just blended into the back ground which he didn't mind.

After a few *groons* Optimus looked at the time and thought he better get back to Iacon because he needed some good recharge but he didn't want to leave his friend alone. But he then thought he's a big mech so to speak he can look after himself.

Elitas POV

Man I wish mechs wouldn't keep trying to hit on me they are so not my type and I hate this job but I guess the management is ok and it pays well I guess but I still don't like it. Hey now there's a nice looking mech why is he all alone you would of thought someone like him would have all the femmes all over him man what I wouldn't do to be in those big arms that look strong enough to crush yet hold you for security. He also has those big broad shoulders, nice body tone and his eyes are so beautiful, how do they stand out so well I might never know and he's tall as well. Hmm. Man what I wouldn't do to interface with him.

Elita's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice her boss.

"Hey Elita your shift has finished you can go now see you tomorrow."

'OK. Now where was I...now I remember looking at that gorgeous mech... Where did he go now,(she looked for a few mins and couldn't see him) oh well I guess I will see him around.'

"Bye Elita see you tomorrow" said her friend

"Ya, bye everyone."

Elita left the bar unaware that she was being followed by some thugs.

Optimus' thoughts.

'As I looked around for my friend jazz I couldn't help but notice a femme looking at me she was very beautiful she was curvy in the right places, her pink rosé armour kind of shone in the dim light, her optics looked amazing even from this distance. But I fear if she knew who I was she wouldn't like me because I am prime it's a curse but a blessing as well. Well I better go and find jazz and tell him that I am now going assuming that I find him...oh I see him now he's on the dance floor.'

Jazz' POV

'Man I am having such a great time it's a shame that Optimus didn't want to come out on to the dance floor with me I'm sure he would love it. O'well anyway back to the dancing with the femmes.

"Hey watch were you put your servos matey. And stop looking at my women."

"Sorry man didn't mean to as all its a little crowded as you can surely see. And I am not looking at _your_ women dude."

"Hey, hey now we are all just here to have some fun right. Anyway I will always be with you my sweet spark."

"Fine but the next mech looking at you funny will be sorry he'd ever been here."

The two bots left.

'Few now to get back to business oh OP is coming over I wonder if he now wants to dance.'

"Jazz I need a word with you."

"Go ahead big guy."

"I'm going to go now because I have a long day tomorrow such as the meeting with the council about what is going on with the city and I have had a long day today as well."

"Ok OP, go and get some rest and it was fun hanging around with you again old friend."

"Thanks jazz and have fun and stay safe. Oh and do one more thing for me old friend."

"What would you like done OP."

"Let me know when you get home safely my friend and I will see you soon."

"Alright then safe trip back."

They grabbed each other's forearm and said their good bye's. Optimus then walked away from Jazz and saw the femme that was looking at him earlier leave and then saw some mechs that had sinister looks in their optics and decided to follow as well.

Elitas thoughts

'Hmm it's a bit cooler out here then earlier oh well. I wonder if I will see that cute mech again he did look pretty handsome and I wonder what he really looked like under that face mask. Did he have a sexy smile or something more. There you go again thinking that someone like you trying to get a mech like him it will never happen Elita and you know that but I guess a femme can imagine.'

She then heard something behind her like footsteps and more than one she started to quicken her pace. She thought about transforming but she chose against it because she wasn't far from where she lived. Then the sound got closer so she started to run and without thinking she took a wrong turn and was trapped because it was a dead end. She turned around and found 3 big mech's looking at her with lust in their optics she didn't want to get raped by thugs and lose her virginity to them either. (Yes she was a virgin). She did all she could think of which was scream.

Optimus was trying to follow the thugs as far away as possible without getting seen. He looked away for one nanosec and they were gone. After a few *nano-clicks* he heard a femme scream and rushed to find out where it came from he started to run towards the noise and heard a scream again. When he found out where it was coming from he didn't like what he saw.

One of the thugs started to laugh evilly Elita didn't like it she was scared and froze she didn't know what to do, next thing she knew two of them grabbed her arms and she screamed again hoping someone would come and save her she didn't hold her breath though. She closed her optics and waited to get violated by these mechs she knew they were alot stronger then her so she didn't bother trying to get away.

"Be good and we won't hurt you much darling heheheh."

"Ya what he said?"

"Shut up you idiot and what did I say about talking when not addressed."

"Sorry boss won't happen again."

"You're right it better not or I will punish you more severely than last time."

After that the thug just looked down at the femme in his grasp and awaited orders.

"Now where were we...are yes I remember now we were about to do some think to you that you will remember for ever femme."

"Why? What have I done to any of you? And why me I haven't done anything wrong who are you anyway the fashion police?" she said sarcastically.

"To answer your first question my dear." He put his servo under her chain to make her look at him.

"We want a little fun. Secondly you haven't done anything to us but we will to you after this. Thirdly I don't know about that one but hey no one is perfect I guess. And finally we are a secret organisation that plan to stop the council making a big mistake so you weren't far off from the police statement. And now that all your questions have been answered let's begin."

"NOOO I won't let you, get off me." She screamed and tried to get free but the hands holding her got tighter that they almost dented her armour.

Then a voice made them stop the assault on her it was deep, rich and commanding and sounded scary at the same time.

"Hey you pick on a mech your own size and desist on what you are doing to that femme NOW."

"Why should we, we were just havin a little fun that's all."

"By the way her face looks, it doesn't look like it to me so are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Grrrr. GET HIM, RIP HIM APART." the leader of the group said.

The one thug holding the femmes right arm ran up to Optimus but he just stepped to the side and the thug just ran past him and fell over. Optimus just laughed and waited for the next move from one of the other two. Then the one on the left of Elita let go and ran to Optimus and punched him in the face. Optimus stepped back as the thug went for another hit. Optimus blocked it and punched him back in the gut (so to speak) he put both hands on his gut as he whimpered then the first mech came up behind Optimus to hit him in the head, but Optimus just back kicked him in the knee and he went down with a groan. The second one got back up and saw his friend on the floor crying in pain and holding his knee which was more than likely broken. He was enraged at Optimus and tackled him to the floor. Optimus was stunned and winded as he hit the floor but was aware of the mech on top of him hitting him in the chest plates and face. He just lifted a leg and kicked him in the groin, which pushed him off him and he flew past his leader and landed hard on his aft, hit the wall hard on his head and fell unconscious. Optimus then turned to the leader of the group he had his servos over her chassis and while doing this he saw his men getting beaten by a civil mech they were the best there was and he was not happy. So he threw Elita at a wall she hit it hard and was knocked unconscious as well.

Elitas POV

'Well this is it my body in the hands of a madman so much for saving my virginity for a hot mech who loved me. Then I heard a voice that was deep and soothing but commanding at the same time. I looked at him it was the same mech I was checking out at in the bar, why did he come after me or is it just convenient. I didn't quite catch what he said but the next thing I know one of the thugs let go of my arm so I tried to get away but the one who had my left arm grabbed both of them and I was stuck once again. Their leader just smirked but was shocked as he saw his follower fall flat on his face. I couldn't help but snicker he then slapped me around the face. Then the other thug let me go and ran towards my rescuer. I held my breath I then saw him go flying over the leader. I was stunned then I felt servos all over my chassis It felt wrong. How dare he touch me the perv. And before I knew it everything went black.'

Optimus' POV

'After I dealt with the two thugs I turned towards their leader. He looked angry like Megaton did when something didn't go his way. But I wasn't scared the femme needed help so I ran towards their leader with one of my swords I am not quite sure how I got it but it was useful at this moment in time. He threw the femme and she hit the wall and she didn't move. Then the leader ran towards me and I stuck him in his leg he cried out in agony so with my right hand I made a fist and hit him so hard that he fell on the floor heavily and his optics dimed. I then went to the one still awake and asked him who he was.'

"Who are you and who do you work for?" He asked quite sternly the mech just looked at him innocently but he knew he wasn't.

"Ok we are a secret police force that wants to stop the council from doing something not quite sure cos no one tells me anything that's all I know."

"Ok so who do you work for?"

"We work for...umm I don't know I never was told who he was" He lied Optimus slapped him in the face and the mech started to tell the truth about who he was working for. "OK OK. All I know is that he is big, silver and has quite a short temper and I think he is a lord because we call him lord,umm lord Megatron I think please don't kill me I beg you."

Optimus was stunned to hear his brother's name pop up like this he needed to have a word with his so called brother. He dropped the mech and went to assist the femme who was unconscious. The mech he dropped scurried as fast as he could away from Optimus.

'As I walked over to the unconscious femme I got a good look at her she was more beautiful then she looked when I saw her in the bar not too long ago. As I bent down she onlined her optics those were the most beautiful ones I have ever seen in my life and I had butterflies in my spark.'

"Are you alright miss?"

'I onlined my optics and what I saw was the most amazing optics I have ever seen I saw worry and comfort in them. He asked me if I was alright I said the only thing that came to my head.'

"Wow you're so cute." She mumbled

'I then realised what I just said and looked away not seeing that cute smile of his. I hope he didn't hear me cos I hate to scare him away. I gave him an embarrassing look. But I guessed he knew I was embarrassed because my cheek plates went red.'

"Yes I'm alright thanks for asking."

'I asked her if she was alright what she said surprised me I couldn't help but smile at the comment she quickly realised this and went red primus was she cute. And why does my spark flutter when I'm near her...would it be that I'm in love. I hope so but does she feel the same way? At least she answered my question and that made my spark ease a bit. She looked like scrap so I did the only thing that I thought appropriate I picked her up bridal style and asked her where she lived.'

"Where do you live miss."

'I felt a little dizzy I guess that is because my processor still hurts. I looked up and he picked me up bridal style and he asked me something. I think it was where I lived so I told him and he carried me to my apartment which was only a few clicks away I couldn't help but snuggle into his grip and chest it was so warm and comforting I nearly fell into recharge. He must have noticed this cos he asked me some questions to keep me awake.'

'She told me where she lived and I started to walk her there from what she told me she didn't live very far. I then noticed she snuggled into my chest it was making my spark flutter again and that she was falling into recharge in my arms so I kept asking her questions to keep her awake like what was her name and directions to her apartment because I don't know Iacon that well. As I asked her one question she asked me one and we kept it like this until we reached her place.'

'After answering Orion's questions, that was his name nice one but I think he might be lying I'm not quite sure. Anyway this was one cute mech and why is my spark fluttering now. I think I'm falling in love with him that's good right.'

"We are at your place miss err I mean Elita."

"Are we and thanks." She sounded a little disappointed to leave his arms but who wouldn't.

So Optimus put Elita down gently and she stumbled and few times and landed on to his broad chest. They locked optics with each other then her cheek plates went red with embarrassment. She abruptly stepped out of his arms and quickly said good night to her hero and kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into her apartment. He stood there slightly shocked and found his spark pounding ever so quickly that he didn't want it to stop. He was in love.

As she disappeared into her apartment Optimus decided that it was time to head home after a lonnggg day. But he was happy though he had a great time with his friend Jazz and possibly found love as well. When he got home he was greeted by his bother who was tapping his foot on the floor Optimus nearly walked into him if he hadn't said something.

"And just where have you been brother of mine..."

"What I told you earlier I went out to catch up with an old friend and if you will excuse me I am very tired and going to recharge. Good night brother."

"Hold it there Optimus I want a word with you in private."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow brother? I have had an exceptionally long day and would just like to recharge."

"Oh fine have it your way _brother_." He sneered.

And so Optimus left his angry brother behind as he went up to his quarters to go recharge.

Megatrons pov

'Hmm I think my grip on my brother is loosening I need to remind him that we are together on this situation. If we are to rule Cybertron together we need to be on the same page but if he is not then I must take matters into my own hands even if that means that I become the new Prime muuhhahahah.'

THE NEXT DAY

The alarm clock went off in the new Primes room, Optimus tried to turn off the annoying sound it was emitting but failed as he fell off his berth with a thud he groaned as he got up and turned it off he looked at his internal clock he only had about 4 hours recharge. He was not happy about that he then heard a knock on his door as he got up and went to the door groggily and opened up he was surprised that it was his brother and what happened next was unexpected. Megatron grabbed him by the throat and shut the door behind them and pushed his brother against the nearest wall. Optimus' legs were off the floor he had one hand around his throat trying to ease the pain and his other was trying to get Megatrons hand off his throat but failed. Optimus wasn't built for fighting though but he was just as strong as his brother Megatron had definitely worked out a bit since they last sparred. He fought against his brother trying to kick him as such but it wouldn't work.

"Why are you doing this brother" Optimus said in a raspy voice because Megatron was slowly crushing his throat.

"I want to know if we are on the same page Optimus." he asked in a low voice.

"On the same page of what Megatron?"

"That we are destined to rule Cybertron together brother… so are you with me or against Me." he said as he creased his brother's cheek plate.

When megatron did this action and Optimus stopped struggling and looked at his brother with a bit of worry in his optics and maybe a little bit of fear as well.

"Put me down Megatron please. Besides don't we have a council meeting any *astro minute*?"

"Yes you are right dear brother let us go then." He dropped Optimus and went out of his berth room.

Optimus was glad that his brother finally dropped him he was rubbing his neck and throat to sooth the pain that was there and then coughed a little to try and catch his breath. His fuel tank was saying it was hungry so before he left he grabbed an empty cube and filled it with the energon from the energon dispenser in his room and drank it, it felt good as it went down into his tank and followed his brother to the council chamber with the cube in his hand.

**IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBER.**

Megatron and Optimus walked into the council chamber and saw the 13 council members one at the front of them and 6 on either side of the middle one. They were supposed to represent the original 13 Primes.

"What took you two so long?" one of the council members asked.

"We were busy. Optimus slept in later then usual."

"Hmm…never mind now on to more important business."

"Yes. We need to discuss something of importance."

"And what would that be council members?"

"The Energon factories are being bombed and destroyed but we don't know who the leader of the group is. And there were casualties as well" Megatron holding back a grin which only Optimus saw but thought nothing of it.

"How many have been killed?" Optimus asked in concern.

"We think around a couple hundred."

"No." Optimus whispered.

"Do we know why they are being attacked?"

"No. We don't have much information at this time but we have the best guards and police officers on the job."

"Ok then. Then what do you suggest is the best cause of action."

"We have discussed it and we have decided that we must cut back the Energon factories from the smaller towns and villages."

"WHAT" both Megatron and Optimus said in unison.

"But why that is suicide that will slowly condemn Cybertron to a slow death plus if this action is taken we will be killing innocents and the next generation."

"Which is why we have sent seekers to go out into the universe and look for more Energon resources?"

"I agree with Megatron. This is wrong."

"Well unless you can come up with a better solution it's the best one we have got."

"You are a bunch of idiots and don't deserve to be here."

"What are you saying brother?"

"What you believe them Optimus."

"No I don't, not this time brother."

"Fine then I will sort this out my self." He warms up his arm cannon and shoots at the larger desk missing the leader of the council member by inches. And walks out.

"I-I-th-think we are done here." He said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Megatron what have you done you idiot." Optimus told himself and followed Megatron.

**OUTSIDE OF THE COUNCIL CHAMBER **

"MEGATRON."

"WHAT Optimus."

"Why did you do that brother?"

"I don't know I guess I just let my anger get the better of me."

"I don't believe it, why? Why did you do it? You were disrespectful in there and acted like an idiot."

"But just listen to me Optimus, brother. I had to do what I did. It was for the greater good of Cybertron and our future. And to get my point across. They were to thick headed to understand what they were about to do." He was getting angry now but he kept himself under control. And tried to keep himself calm which was failing miserably.

"I don't care what you have to say and don't call me brother again Megatron. I believed you but now, now you are not the Megatron I once knew."

"But Optimus let me ex-" he tried to get closer to Optimus but he stepped back from him.

"Leave me alone." Optimus said

"But"

"No I don't want to hear it." And he stormed off.

Megatron growled and leapt onto optimus pinning him down on his back.

"Fine if you want to do this the hard way then lets. I only wanted you to listen to me for a few *astro seconds* but no you had to storm off before I could explain my actions. So what do you say now then _Prime._"

He said in a low growl to him. And then he started to stroke his antennae.

"Get off me Megatron and stop what you are doing to me that's an order."

"We have equal rank Prime. Besides you forced this onto yourself."

"We DO NOT have equal rank Megatron I am Prime-." Megatron put his hand on his mouth before he could continue. So he resulted to struggling to try and get away but failed.

"You talk to much you really do brother." All he got was a muffled reply.

Then before he could do any more damage one of the guards came around the corner to where they were and was shocked to what he saw his Prime being pinned by the Lord high protector. He said as loud as he could.

"Hey get of the Prime, Lord high protector. NOW."

"Make me little worm. Besides I am teaching my brother a little lesson here now be gone."

"All guards on my position now we have an assault on the Prime. I REPEAT WE HAVE AN ASSULT ON THE PRIME."

"Nnooo." He snarled then whispered something into optimus audio receptor. "Know this we haven't finished here and I will be back just you wait brother and know that you have now condemned Cybertron to death by not being with me brother." "No I haven't megaton it is you, who has failed Cybertron not me."

With that he got up off his brother and ran with guards chasing him down the hall way. Optimus didn't hear one of the guards talking to him he just lay there on the floor rolling over in his head what megatron said before he left. '_Know that you have condemned Cybertron to death by not being with me brother.' _Optimus felt guilty about those words and he was oblivious to the things going on around him. There were mechs checking him for wounds, mechs asking him questions and a medic or two barking out orders to the guards to get the Prime to a medical bay to fully check him. He was so lost in his mind he didn't notice the two mechs grab both his arms and carry him to the med bay.

IN THE MED BAY

"Well I can't see anything wrong with you; your systems are working at peak effiency. But you seemed shocked so care to tell me."

"If my systems are working fine then can I go?"

"No not until you tell me what happened with you and lord Megatron."

"I-I…don't want to talk about it at least not now, please can I just go, I have work to do."

"Fine yes you can go but if you need to talk you know where I am, my Prime."

"Please call me Optimus."

And with that he left the med bay and went back to his quarters then he remembered something he said to his friend last night.

"I hope Jazz got home alright I must check my messages and if he hasn't left one then I will phone him."

"Jazz here just to err (hic) you know that I (Hic) got home oookkkk little buddy." Optimus chuckled at that message.

"Hmmp good all Jazz even over energised he is funny…well (sigh) back to boring data pads. Hmm I wonder if that femme Elita is ok now I think I might visit her after I have done some of these data pads. It never ends sometimes."

SOMEWHERE IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS.

"What! someone attempted an attack on our new Prime we must give him a personal body guard."

"What about the Lord high protector isn't he supposed to look after our Prime?"

"No. He only help's run Cybertron, we should have seen this coming and assigned him one sooner."

"But who can give our Prime the proper protection."

"I think I might know he is the trainer of the palace guards his name is Ironhide I think."

"Very well then we will ask this _Ironhide_ if he can look after our new Prime."

"Right send him in and we will discuse this." "now on to more important business."

WHERE MEGATRON IS

"I was so close to getting him on my side then he had to go and pull a stunt like this. GRRR. I will make him see my way or I will make him my slave. Yes that's it he doesn't deserve to be Prime. I mean its got to be my heritage as well. Hasn't it?"

"Yes my student when the time is right we will strike but now is not the time you still have much to learn."

WHERE OPTIMUS IS

"What do you mean I can't leave with out an escort or body guard I can look after my self thank you. Now out of my way."

"Sorry no can do my Prime I've got my orders from the council members my self."

"Fine then I will talk to the council members and see if this is true."

IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBER

"So it's true that I need an escort if I want to leave here and my home. Fine."

"And here is your new escort he is called Ironhide."

"Hello Optimus Prime I am your body guard and escort."

"Now that is done leave and let us know if we chose a good body guard for you."

OUTSIDE OF THE CHAMBER

"So Ironhide is it."

"Yes and I have a few rules if you don't mind sir."

"Please call me Optimus I don't like the formalities. And what are your rules."

"Ok then Optimus I have a few simple rules 1) don't go anywhere with out me. 2) listen to me when I talk to you. And 3) don't go out of my sight unless in your own home. Ok and that's my rules. Any problems or questions."

"No I do not they are good rules though. And I will try and follow them to my best ability."

"Good then I don't have to knock them into you which are good."

LATER THAT DAY OR RATHER AT NIGHT

"Now that I have a body guard/escort I would like to get out of here and meet someone."

"Really… who might I ask?"

"Well I met her last night she is the most beautiful femme I have laid optics on."

"She sounds like a nice one what is her name if you don't mind me asking."

"Her name is Elita and she doesn't work far from here so to speak."

"Really. Where does she work?"

"She works in a bar. I think it's called Macy's, um Mickerdam's, urm Mc Donald's…."

"Maccadams?"

"Yes that's it. Macadams."

"The best place to get a drink and have a good time."

"Indeed.

"Alright then I will escort you there then. Would like any help with words."

"No thanks I can handle things by my self when it comes to femmes. I was an ordinary bot like you before I became Prime so I know how to talk to a femme."

"Fair enough just askin as all, well if you need help I'm here for you and here are my communicator codes so you can contact me anytime you need me ok."

"Thank you friend and let us go then because I could use some air after what happened today."

"Want to talk about it?"

Silence.

"So what did you do then…I mean before you became Prime."

"If you must know I was an archaeologist."

"Really that's very interesting."

"May I ask you what you do?"

"Well I have always been into weapons ever since I was a youngling so I joined up in the army and became a weapon specialist and I also train the new troops and do some guard work as well thus why I am here now with you my Prime."

"Hmm very interesting my friend… we are almost there now."

"Oh by the way you didn't tell me where she works."

"Simple she works at a bar I saw her last night and helped her, well escorted her home that is."

"Come again? And helped her with what exactly?"

So optimus told Ironhide what happened to him last night and how he helped Elita. He was impressed but not happy with him.

"Well I must say that I am impressed with your skills but I am not happy but I'm glad that you can defend your self but I think that I might help you with your brother."

"I don't know what you mean my friend I don't have any problems with my brother." he said quickly.

"Uh huh. Of course you don't I believe you-"he was cut off before he could say anything else.

"Hey look at that we are here now."

As they transformed into their robot modes they made their way in to the door but as they did it opened suddenly and a bot was chucked out. And both mechs looked at each other a little surprised.

"Ironhide."

"Yes my Prime."

"Try not to act so protective of me."

"Why not?"

"Because it would make me look like someone important and more of a target."

"But you are someone important…oh I see what you are saying. Ok I will keep low but if anything happens or some over energised mech comes at you we are O.U.T. out got it."

"Of course my friend now shall we."

"Lets."

As they made their way in Optimus looked around to look for Elita. He spotted her at the bar serving drinks to mechs and femmes. So they both walked up to the bar and Ironhide got a drink of high grade energon and Optimus was served by a familiar face. His sparked raced when he was near her but he didn't let that stop him from talking to her.

"Hi and what can I get you."

"Hello Elita."

"Orion I-I hi." She said sheepishly. And slightly blushing"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks and you."

"I am good thank you."

Elitas POV

As I worked behind the bar (Primus it was annoying) I thought about last night and I thought of the mech that helped me…Orion I liked that name. Anyway after I served someone I heard that deep sexy voice again and I kinda panicked I stuttered and I must of looked like a idiot in front of him but I saw concern and comfort in his optics. I LOVE those optics they were a deep shade of blue. And when he talked to me my sparked raced like it was going to pop out of my spark chamber. But thanks Primus it didn't. And I wonder what he is doing here anyway.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. And see if you are alright."

"Well I'm touched. And if you are talking about last night then yes I'm alright."

"Man your so cute and sexy." She whispered

"Pardon me?"

"Err (mental slap) I said that I err have to get back to work and if you want to talk to me my shift finishes in about a *groon* ok."

"Ok I can wait that long."

"Ok then talk to you in a bit."

After she told him to wait and wait he did. He went back to Ironhide and was talking to him for a while then he saw his friend Jazz who happens to be a DJ at the bar on certain nights. And it was a big bar there was a massive dance floor and small seating area around it and of course the big bar area where you can order drinks and play some pub games.

"Jazz I didn't know you worked here."

"Well I only work here once a week which happens to be tonite."

"Oh right, Jazz this is Ironhide my urm body guard."

"WHAT, why do you have a body guard you didn't the other day and why only tell me now."

"Shhh keep it down I don't want people to know that I am Prime. And I'm telling you this now because I only got him assigned to me a few *groons* ago."

"Oh that makes sense now anyway how are you?"

"I am fine thank you and how about you?"

"I'm good. And a better question, why are you here I mean don't you have lots of work to do."

"Well yes but I needed to see a femme I think I like her a lot Jazz."

"Well, well, I don't believe it my best friend has got a crush on some femme."

Optimus going red with embarrassment.

"Well it's been nice talking to you but as you can see I'm a busy mech and one more thing Prime I mean Optimus have fun would ya."

"Of course I will and you too."

And with that both mechs said good bye to each other and Optimus continued to wait for Elita which shouldn't be long now he couldn't help but smile under his mask.

AN HOUR LATER

"Ok I've finished my shift now what do you want?"

"Would you like to go outside and talk where it is quieter and is it alright if I take you somewhere to talk?"

"Of course I don't mind I would love to Orion."

"And for the record my name is not Orion it is Optimus Prime."

"OH MY GOSH YOUR YOU-"

"Yes I am please keep quiet."

She just nodded and let him take her to a place where he said he would like to take her. But unknown to all 3 of them someone was following them with a revengeful look in their optics and he wasn't alone.

WHERE OPTIMUS AND ELITA (and Ironhide in the shadows) ARE

"This is a really nice place Optimus I'm a little mad you didn't tell me your real name first."

"I am sorry but I had to in case anyone was listening in."

"Well I can understand that. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Optimus was quiet because he was thinking of something to say to her but what can he say to such a beautiful femme like her.

"I wanted to well say that I urrm."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Optimus I have detected something coming your way."

"What have you detected?"

"It looks like 7 mechs coming this way."

"WHAT. 7"

"What is it optimus."

"We have company."

"Oh well that's just fragging great."

As the 7 mechs got closer the front 3 transformed.

"Well, well, well what have we here a beautiful femme and her hero? Hahahaha"

"Stay behind me."

"Always."

"What do you want? We have no business with you."

"So maybe we will make business then."

He gave a signal to the other mechs and they transformed ready to fight.

"Ironhide?"

"I am on my way over as we speak."

"Now enough pleasantries and down to business."

Optimus took a protective stance over Elita and she was thankful for his protection.

"No matter what happens if things get too much for me and my body guard I want you to run, run somewhere you know you will be safe ok."

"OK."

"And just what is your business with us?" Ironhide now next to Optimus.

"We have nothing against you old timer. It is with these 2 we have business with. So but out."

"No."

"We don't want to hurt you old bot but by Primus we will. MEN ATTACK."

Optimus and Ironhide stood at a battle ready stance and waited as they ran towards them they braced themselves to what was to come.

All seven but one of the thugs ran towards the three cybertroians. Three ran towards Ironhide and the other three went after Optimus. The one that was left went after Elita.

Ironhide's POV

As I braced my self for what was to come I saw them break up into groups of three. The ones that came at me were medium built and looked quite tough but I will put them in their place after I'm through with them.

One of them came at me with an energon knife. I blocked it and grabbed his hand and twisted his arm around his back and he screamed in agony. I then pulled his arm up and it dislocated from the shoulder joint, I then kicked him in the knee and he went down. Then the second one came at me with his fists he looked quite powerful but we will see so I shot him in the foot and he was hopping around on one foot so I swept him. Then I turned to the last one he had a gun on him and was aiming at me so I got mine and aimed at him.

Optimus' POV

As they came at us I went into defensive mode I took a protective stance over Elita to prevent her from harm. I saw three go after Ironhide and four come for us. So I did what was instinct and told her to run away but she refused but I edged her on and she ran. Just as the four of them came up to us I saw one of them follow Elita I tried to go after her but one of them tackled me to the ground I couldn't move. The wind was taken out of me as I fell with a force. As I fell the two of them held my arms and legs in place I was struggling to get free. The one left was standing over me laughing he put his foot on my chest and I stopped moving. He held a blunt weapon and I wondered what he was going to do. Then I heard a gun going off and I shouted 'Ironhide'.

Elitas POV

Optimus told me to run but I refused to go but he persuaded me to go so I ran not sure where I was going to go. The four that came towards us split, three went towards Optimus and the fourth one came after me luckily for me he was smaller then the rest and hopefully not as strong. I tripped over and fell flat on my face I got up and the thug caught up to me and grabbed me, I struggled and so I kicked him in the knee and he shouted out in pain and I said 'YES'. He let me go after that, I then did a spinning back kick to his face and punched him in the opposite direction he was out cold. I thought I did well out in two hits I'm good. I then heard a gun shot and Optimus shouting and I forgot what he said to me and ran back to him.

BACK TO IRONHIDE

We took aim to each other and fired at the same time we looked at each other he missed me but I got him he was clutching his side and crying in pain and went down I punched him in the face and was KO. I then heard Optimus shout out my name and heard him cry out so I ran towards him hoping he was alright.

BACK TO OPTIMUS

I looked at their leader he was standing over me with an object in his hand I think it was a hammer or something. He looked at me and said something.

"We don't want our friend leaving now do we."

"Let me go you fragger." I shouted at him.

"Now now we aren't going to call each other petty names now are we."

"Hold him still."

"Why what are you going to do to me?"

"Just watch."

He slammed the object down on to my knee cap and I cried out in the pain that overwhelmed me. He laughed and did it again but to my other knee. I tried to hold my pain in but I couldn't he then walked back up to my head and told his buddies to lift me up I couldn't stand, my legs just couldn't handle my weight. I think they were broken. He then punched me in the face and abdomen luckily I held in my screams. He then kicked my knees I grunted at the pain but ignored it. I was very angry and wanted to rip these guys apart if I could stand. He grabbed my chin and I looked at him he said.

"What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I growled at him

"Cos I do, NOW TELL ME."

"NO."

"Fine we will just have to make you then." He punched him hard and then got his energon knife out.

"Now will you tell me." Pointing the knife towards his face.

"Fine my name is Orion Pax."

"Orion Pax, hmm. Interesting name."

He put the knife towards his face and cut his cheek enough to let out some energon but not a lot. He winced in pain Ironhide and Elita were getting closer but were still quite away from him but not that far.

"YOUR LYING TO ME, WHAT IS YOUR NAME, your real name."

"Fine my real name is Optimus."

"That's better now I will teach you a lesson in not to mess with us in the future."

Optimus growled at him.

"Do your worst."

"PRIME I'M COMING. HOLD ON." Ironhide shouted.

"Optimus I'm coming as well."

"Wait, wait your Optimus Prime? The almighty Prime. Our leader. Ha oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Hey boss why don't we ransom him, he will be worth quite a bit."

"Do you know the penalty for assaulting a Prime?" Optimus said a little breathlessly.

"Urrm." Punches him

"Shut up."

And at that moment Ironhide comes up behind the leader of the group and points a gun towards his head and Elita comes up as well with a metal bar in her hands.

"Release him this instant" Ironhide growled at him

"Of course old timer. You heard him boys."

They nodded their heads and he ducked and they through Optimus at Ironhide. Ironhide caught him and the three legged it as fast as they could with the other four in tow behind them. Ironhide gently put Optimus down on the floor and looked him over.

"Aww man my first night at being your body guard and I failed." He said sadly

"It's alright my friend we didn't expect this to happen, it's not your fault." He said solemnly and almost a whisper.

"But I feel like it is all my fault Optimus."

"Please don't blame yourself."

"We need to get you to a medic. Can you stand up?"

"I don't think so." And passed out from the pain he was in.

"Can you transform?"

Silence

"OPTIMUS CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Is-is he…"

"No I don't think so. I think he's just unconscious."

"He needs medical help. But we are far from any help."

"I don't think so. I know someone who happens to be a medical officer and he's a good friend of mine."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure we… well don't kinda get along."

"Oh why is that?"

"Well lets just say that I only go to him if I hurt my self or umm accidently to others."

"Ok but we need to think about getting Optimus some help now but we are far from where I live how about you."

"Actually I live about *half a click*away. Can you help me carry him that far?"

"I'll try."

"Ok."

So they each grabbed one arm and lifted him up Ironhide took most of Optimus' weight. They talked little to each other both hoping that Optimus was alright. In this time Ironhide made a call to his friend.

"Hey Ratch can I have a word with you its very important."

"Who have you blown up now or better yet what part of you have you blown off."

"For once it's not me."

"Then who?"

He sighed "its Optimus Prime."

"WHAT, HOW?"

"Come to my house and I will explain."

"Ok I'm on my way."

End of conversation

"Hold on Optimus."

"Are we there yet because Optimus is no light weight,"

"We are here right when I open up…actually you open up."

"Why me?"

"Cos I can hold optimus while you unlock my door."

"Ok"

She opens the door and they put Optimus on Ironhides' sofa and Optimus groaned as he is layed down and Ironhide leaves and waits for Ratchet. While Ironhide does that, Elita is next to Optimus' helm and strokes soothingly and whispers comfort to him and prays to Primus that he is alright. There is a knock at the door and Ironhide opens it and let's Ratchet in. He takes him over to where Optimus is lying and Ratchet gets his tools out from sub-space that he packed. He examines him and after a few tense moments later he stands up and turns around to face them.

"Well…" Ironhide asked nervously

"He will be fine just a bit of recharge and I need to examine him again just to make sure everything is fine. But I think his knees are badly damaged from looking at them."

"Ok then, Elita can I have a word with you."

"Huh oh ya of course." She stands up and leaves Optimus alone with Ratchet.

Ironhide nods to Ratchet and leaves with Elita by his side.

"I hope he's ok."

"Don't worry Ratchet is the best."

"Ironhide can you come here please."

"Ya sure thing, if you will excuse me." Elita nodded at him.

"What do you need?"

"I need help carrying him to the nearest hospital."

"For what reason?"

"He might need surgery I'm not sure as I lonely brought a few essentials with me."

"Alright then should I tell Elita?"

"Yes she can come as well. I can see she likes him."

"You noticed it to." Ratchet nodded.

Just then Optimus came around

"Urgh. What happened? And where's Elita and who's this?" Rubbing his head

"This is a good friend of mine his name is Ratchet. And Elita's fine she's here and safe. "

"I know that name and I recognise you from earlier. And I'm glad she's ok. Where is she?"

"She's outside I'll tell her she can come in now."

"Ok."

"Well…I wouldn't think about moving or putting any weight on your legs."

"OK…Oh yes now I remember that thug he slammed that hammer on to my knees."

"Really well we need to get you to a hospital to do a full medical scan to make sure everything is alright."

"Right."

"Optimus you're OK." She hugged him and he held back a wave of pain.

"Sorry forgot that you were injured my bad." She kissed him on the cheek that was not damaged and he blushed a little.

"I'm glad that you're Ok." He said with a smile.

"Sorry to ruin this moment but we really need to get you some medical attention. If this injury is left unattended to it could grow worse."

"Yes. But one question…How are we going to get there?"

"Well luckily I thought of that and I called for assistance. They should be here now."

So with that Ratchet and his assistances took Optimus to the hospital which Ratchet came from (which wasn't far) with Ironhide and Elita following behind them. The journey was quiet until they reached the hospital. They got optimus out and into one of the private rooms to examine him. Ratchet worked on his smaller wounds and patched him up. Then he checked his knees and made a diagnosis and recorded it on a board.

After a half a goon he went into surgery to fix his damaged knees. It took about 2 goons to make them right again. Optimus was lightly sedated and when the operation was done he went to recovery ward in to a private room for his privacy. Ironhide was waiting outside guarding the private room which Optimus was recovering in. Elita was in there watching him and waiting to talk to him when he came out of the antithetic.

Ironhide's POV

I don't believe it Optimus nearly died tonight some body guard I am. I won't let it happen again not as long as I live and my spark is still in my chamber beating. He was lucky tonight and he fought well for someone like him and it's not many mechs that can take a beating like that. Well the least all I can do now is to be more aware and not let something like this happen again. Elita is in there now waiting for him to wake up from the operation. I think she loves him but I could be wrong. And Ratchet is in there as well checking him over and his charts man I hate hospitals I really do. I mean I spent most of my time in one of these when I was younger.

Ratchets POV

As I was looking at Optimus' charts and his breathing which was normal I saw Elita sleeping on a chair next to Optimus and her arms and head were on the bed. She looked peaceful. Any way Optimus should be awake soon and so far the operation was a success if I do say so my self. I hope Ironhide doesn't take this too personally but time will tell I suppose. Well Optimus is healing nicely and is sleeping the antithetic off.

Elita POV

Ok I know I am in love with him now I think it is fate but who knows. I was watching him sleep he looked so calm and happy *yawn* I didn't realise how late it was Ratchet came in and checked over Optimus I was thankful that the operation was a success. Man what an epic night I think I will take a little nap.

LATER THAT DAY

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Megatron shouted down the hallway at a doctor.

"Who is your brother and please keep your voice down." Ratchet said to him.

"My brother is Optimus and you can't stop me from seeing him medic."

"Fine see him if you wish. BUT don't make too much noise please because this is a hospital and all."

"Good now tell me which room he is in."

Ratchet sighed. "He's down this corridor and the tenth door down."

"Thanks Medic."

Megatron went off unaware to Ratchet, Megatron was going and trying to stop his brothers suffering.

"Oh Optimus how weak you are it is just pitiful but we will soon end that. MUUHAHAHAHAHA."

OPTIMUS' ROOM

As I onlined my optics for the first time since my operation I saw Elita sitting next to me watching me with those wonderful bright blue optics no those beautiful light blue optics which I fell in love with. I'm in love and I thought it was nothing but I wonder if she feels the same way. Now that I have slept of the anaesthetic and feel great I wonder how long I have been under.

ELITA'S THOUGHTS

Hmm I wish he would wake up I miss his voice his deep sexy voice. I think he's waking up now that's fantastic. Better let him wake up fully before I say something. Oh my those gorgeous dark blue optics of his oh how I have missed them.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Well if you must know I am feeling great. But my head hurts a little bit. How about you?"

"I'm fine thanks and the medic says that your vitals are all clear and the operation was a success."

"That's good. Err can you tell me how long I have been out."

"Yes you have been put for about a *solar cycle*."

Just then Megatron came though the door.

"Prime."

"Megatron what are you doing here?"

"Why I have just come to say hi and ask if you're alright." He said sarcastically

"Nice femme Prime are you just going to use her like all the rest?"

"You know I would never harm or force someone into something they don't want."

"May I ask you to leave now femme as I wish to talk to my _brother _alone?"

"Err no of course not." She nodded and got up and left the room to wait outside.

"Hey Ironhide." She said to him as he walked up to the door.

"Hey Elita why are you outside I thought you would be glued to his side." He gave a small chuckle. Which made Elita smile.

IN THE ROOM

"AHH alone at last."

"Ok what do you want Megatron."

"Oh nothing much just your spark and full leadership of Cybertron."

"What." He said kind of quietly with a confused look in his face.

And as he was thinking Megatron brought out his energon dagger out from subspace and pointed it to Optimus spark chamber. Optimus saw what he was doing and grabbed the dagger before it could do any damage.

"Why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE I CAN." As he drove the edge of the dagger closer to his spark.

Optimus struggled to stop the dagger from going though him but he was still recovering from the injuries and the sugary from last night. Megatron was putting more force onto the dagger to end Optimus' life but he still had some strength left and was resisting well. Ironhide was standing outside the door talking to Elita when they heard grunts and groans coming from the room behind them. He looked in and did not like what he saw.

"Slag."

"What is it Ironhide?"

"Optimus. He's in trouble."

"What?" she looked in and held a scream in and ran to get Ratchet.

Ironhide opened the door and Megatron stopped in his tracks.

"I see you have a body guard now Optimus and a pitiful one at that." He laughed.

Ironhide growled. "I'll show you. You slagger."

"Now that's no way to treat your superiors now is it?"

"Ironhide keep back."

"But Optimus."

"He's my problem not yours." Megatron saw the slight distraction and the grip ease on his brother's grip and saw his opportunity.

"Farewell Brother."

"WHAT." They both said in unison. Then Optimus cried out in pain as Megatron pushed the dagger into his chest and left it there for a second then twisted it and pulled it out roughly and laughed evilly and broke the window beside him and transformed away. Ironhide rushed over to the window where Megatron escaped and brought out his gun and started shooting him. Optimus put his servo over where the dagger had been and was trying to stop the energon from coming out but it wasn't working and he was loosing it fast. Ratchet came with Elita in tow and both where shocked as their Prime was wincing in pain and holding his chest while Ironhide was shooting out the window at Megatron. He rushed over to Optimus and asked him to remove his servos from his chest he did so with out question. Ratchet looked over him for any more injuries and inspected the dagger wound that his brother made. He shuck his head side to side and injected something into Optimus it was pain killers and sedative he automatically calmed down and went back to sleep.

"Luckily it didn't go right into his spark but it is pretty close to it though. But it looks like his brother cut a main energon line if we don't patch it up quick he might die."

"WHAT" Ironhide said turning away from the window.

"NO. HE-HE CAN'T DIE NOT NOW, RACTHET DO SOMETHIMG." Elita said nearly screaming at him and through tears.

"CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU AND BE QUIET." They both shut up then. "I'm doing the best I can and we aren't going to get anywhere when everyone is shouting above each other."

"Now come and help me I gave him some pain killers for the time being but it will were off in a bit."

"Sorry Ratchet we are just-"

"I know Ironhide."

"Ya Ratchet I'm sorry too."

"Ok thank you for both apologising but we have a more important matter among us saving the Prime's life again."

"What can we do to help."

"Well one of you could assist me."

"I will, what do you need."

"I was kinda hoping you would be the one to help. When he wakes up I want him to see someone he knows."

"Ok Ratchet I can do that no prob." She went up and held Optimus' hand.

"What can I do Ratchet?"

"Nothing at the moment…wait you can send for more medics for me."

"Ok anything to help Optimus."

So once again Ratchet worked to save Primes live again for the second time that week and it properly won't be his last either. After the doctors got him stabilised Ratchet said he was fine and the other medics left. He and Elita stood there looking at Optimus with concern and waiting for him to wake up. Optimus slowly onlined his optics and looked around.

"He's opening his optics." Elita said happily.

Optimus groaned and tired to sit up but he was gently pushed back down again by Ratchet avoiding his wound.

"Humph you have had quite a few hepatic 2 solar cycles my dear Prime."

"I know."

"Alright then I will leave you to rest but I need a word with you first Optimus. So that means you two out."

"OK" Both of them said and left the Ratchet alone with Optimus.

"I don't believe it." Ironhide said out loud.

"Believe what." She said in concern for her friend.

"Why didn't I see it." He said rambling to himself.

"DIDN'T SEE WHAT." She was getting angry now.

"Don't you see I failed again." He said quietly.

Elita grabbed his shoulders so he was facing her and said to him in a stern voice.

"You are not a failure Ironhide it was unforeseen. Who know that Optimus' friend would want to kill him."

"I guess your right but-" he was cut off.

"No more it was _my failure_ stuff ok you did your best and that's all one can do." he nodded and went to sit down in a near by seat.

A GOON LATER

"Well I am truly the best." Ratchet said with a smile on his face coming out of Optimus' room.

"Is he…ok." Ironhide said quickly to the approaching Ratchet. And Elita nodded as well.

"He is stable for now. And I recommend no visitors for a few solar cycles."

"Why Ratchet?"

"His body has gone under great stress and needs time to recover."

"Oh…ok. Can we see him." She asked him.

"Well he is out of it but I guess so but make it quick."

"Thank you soo much Ratchet." And she went in with a look of worry on her face.

Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "She really loves him doesn't she?"

"Hmm I agree. Well I trust you that you will keep guard over this door."

"You have my word I will not let anyone other then you, Elita and myself into that room."

"Good cos I hate to kick you're aft."

"Hmm."

"Ok I have things to do so I will check in with you later."

(Ironhide looking though the door).

"Ya OK doc bot." he said worryingly. And with that Ratchet left quietly.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Optimus is now recovered and he may leave." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Now I expect you." (Pointing to Optimus) "To be more carful."

He chuckled "Yes I will Ratchet and thank you once again."

"Your welcome now get out of here I have work to do."

"Yes of course doctor." He got off the berth and went out of the door and was greeted by a big hug from Elita.

"Don't do that to me." She said happily. What optimus got next was unexpecting.

(SLAP)

"OWW" Optimus said rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You know why. You scared me to death twice. Don't do that again." She said angrily and with her servos on her hips. Looking mad at him. And Ironhide smirking behind them and laughing quietly.

"OK I will try not to do that again."

"Good cos I missed you." She hugged him again and he put he's arms around her too hugging her back a little tighter then the first hug she gave him. She looked up into his optics and smiled, he smiled back and without thinking their lip plates came together and they kissed. Elita broke the kiss and stepped out of his arms.

"Umm I'm sorry for that." She said sheepishly.

"For what sweet spark." He said happily lip plates still tingling.

"For that kiss. I-I shouldn't of done that." And with that she walked away. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms again and kissed her again but this time it was filled with hot passion and desire.

"I love you Elita. I have ever since I saw you." He said with his deep sexy voice.

"Well when you put it like that. I umm… love you too Optimus."

IRONHIDES POV

I stood not too far away from Elita when Optimus came out of the room he was in for Primus knows how long. Then those two hugged and then she slapped him and hard I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that but then they kissed. I was finally happy that both of them finally done something I was starting to wonder if either of them would do something. Then they said something and she walked away a little bit but Optimus grabbed her arm and kissed her again. It was then I thought I better step in and say something.

"You two love birds finished?" I said. They both went a bit red in the face.

"Yes I do believe so my friend."

"Well I think we should be getting you back to your duties Optimus."

"Yes I believe so." He said with a little disappointment.

"Oh ya I forgot you were someone important I guess a relationship will never happen then." She said sadly. I couldn't break up these two. Humph young love.

"But you can come with me Elita. I love you. And I don't want you to leave my side it would break my spark to see you go out of my life. I love you too much I want to spend the rest of my life with you my sweet spark."

"Oh Optimus. I thought you would never ask and I would love to be with you for the rest of my life as well but."

"But what?" He said.

"We are too different. You're practically royalty and I'm just well a commoner."

"Who says? I don't care if you live in the streets or in the richest place on Cybertron I will still love you no matter what."

"Are you sure we can make this work." She said looking into his optics.

"YES. If that's what you want my dear." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Ironhide made a loud coughing noise and it got both of their attention.

"Sorry Ironhide I guess we got a bit carried away there." Elita said looking down.

"It's alright but we really need to get Optimus back to leading Cybertron, who knows what kind of damage the lord protector is doing."

"Yes we must go. Elita you're coming as well."

"Ok then lets go and thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and transformed. Then the two mechs transformed after her and they were off to save Cybertron from going into chaos. They went to the capital of Cybertron which was Iacon. They transformed and were shocked at the sight. The council chambers were destroyed and the locals were no where to be seen there was a disc on the statue of their former leader Sentinel Prime. Ironhide touched it and it come on and it was Megatron's face that appeared. It said 'To anyone who finds this. I am the true ruler of Cybertron. If you don't want Cybertron Destroyed then join me and my army the Decepticons and follow me and rise up to a better future one that we will concur or follow a whimp like Optimus Prime who has false beliefs and such. Follow me or perish. And brother if you are listening to this then be warned I will hunt you down and kill you if you are not already dead. And if you stop me I will also hurt a certain femme. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Until the next time I see you brother and I guarantee that it will be on the battle field when I rip out your spark.'

And with that the transmission ended. Ironhide and Elita were gob snacked and were staring at Optimus with wide optics and jaws dropped. Optimus was furious and enraged how dare his own brother do this.

"Spread out and look for any one who is still around." They both nodded and went off in different directions.

SIX GROONS LATER.

"Anything?" Optimus asked.

"No. sorry Optimus looks like everyone left." Elita said sadly.

"Ironhide anything."

"Yes a few mechs and femmes and one or two families that are here and getting info from them now"

"Good. Comm. me when you get an update from them."

"Will do. How about you Optimus."

"Not much luck really empty streets and deserted houses." Optimus said sadly.

Then there was a big loud explosion near by and unfortunately Elita happened to be in the middle of it. She was under a lot of rubble and trapped. She called for Ironhide and Optimus' help but she got no reply. She was scared and lonely then all of a sudden a noise came from her arm and it transformed into a gun and without thinking it fired and blow the rubble away. She looked at her arm and as quickly it came it went again. She had a look of surprise on her face so with a hole in the rubble she crawled through the hole she looked over herself. She went to stand up put her weight on her feet and fell back down on her aft. Then Optimus and Ironhide came up and saw Elita fall down and Optimus immediately rushed over to her ask if she was ok.

Elita's POV

'As I got out of the rubble I tried to stand and couldn't it hurt to put any weight on my right leg I think it was broken. I looked at it and thought yep it is. Then I saw the mech I really wanted to see Optimus. He asked me if I was ok I said yes but he knew I was lying. I told him that my leg might be broken. He was comforting me and such I couldn't help but melt at the sound of his voice it was filled with concern and worry. The next thing I knew I was up in the air and in his massive arms again mmm. Primus I could of stay like this for ages in his safe comforting arms I felt like nothing can hurt me and pain went away.'

Optimus POV

'As I lifted her up she told me her leg is broken so I called Ironhide and he got Ratchet to come down here and have a proper look at her leg. She sat in my arms with her arms around my neck she looked like an angel. I knew somewhere deep in my spark that she was the one for me. Ironhide came back from looking at the building that collapsed and said that it was a time bomb. Most likely set by Megatrons lackeys. I was mad at him I don't think I could for give him and what is worst I think Cybertron is heading into a war that I fear will be a long one.'

So from there on Elita was repaired and as Optimus predicted Cybertron was ravaged into a civil war with Optimus leading the heroic Autobots and Megatron leading the evil Decepticons. Then on one mission that Elita was on commanding her femmes went horribly wrong. All the femmes that were with Elita were thought dead and all hope for Cybertron was lost as at the beginning of the war the All Spark was shot Into space and lost among the stars. Until it was found in one little solar systems light years away Earth. Optimus was devastated because he lost his spark mate in the war or did he? So the war continued till this very day on Earth.

END FLASH BACK

(WOOOP, WOOOP, WOOOP).

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Thats the first chapter finally remade and just for the record prime and meggy or not related but more brothers in arms.<p> 


	2. Reunited

hey people if i forgot about the disclaimer in this sorry and if it seems like i have copied my OC's names i havnt or it seems like i have used any ideas i hant.

**Disclaimer i dont own anything except Moonlight and Starlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primes and Elitas meting pt 2<strong>

END FLASH BACK

(WOOOOP, WOOOOOP, WOOOOOP)

"What's happening? Why is the alarm going off?" Optimus said.

He got up from his chair and opened the door. He saw humans and Autobots running about the corridor. He was amazed that they were running by each other and not running into each other. He went out himself and into the command centre where Lennox and Ironhide were waiting for him.

"What's going on here?" Optimus said in his commanding tone.

"We have incoming statis pods from space Optimus." Ironhide said.

"Can we identify how many and who they are?"

"From what we can see and from the tech, 'ere are about 10 pods sir." Ironhide said "And we have identified them as 8 femmes and 2 mechs."

"What." Optimus' optics going bigger and jaw dropped slightly.

OPTIMUS' POV

Autobot femmes can it be? After all this time. Could Elita be among these femmes and if so thank Primus she survived all those *eons* ago. If she is alive then I cant wait to hold her delicate frame in my servos again and feel her smooth protoform under my own and feel her tender lips against mine and make me feel whole again and never ever let her go again.

"HEY LUGNUT"

"Huh what, oh yes Ironhide-"

"Get your head out of your aft and lets go and get those pods before the Decepticons. Because we have the coordinates."

"Oh…well that's great so where are they landing?"

"Lets see…they will land about 50 miles north from this base sir."

"That close to the base?"

"I know, the Deceptions' might be able to detect the base."

"We will not let that happen. Autobots prepare for an attack be on alert protecting the humans and this base takes priority. And one last thing cover up your energy signatures when we go to avoid being detected."

"YES SIR" they said in unison.

"So who gets to come?"

"Hmm…Ratchet, Inferno, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, you and me."

"Good choice. Any humans."

"No not this time AUTOBTOS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT."

"We're rollin."

"Jolt, Wheeljack and everyone else stay here and guard the base while we are gone."

"Ratchet to Jolt prepare the med bay while we're out."

"Of course Ratchet."

"Wheeljack no blowing up things while we're gone alright. Cos I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Can do ratchet."

So with that they transformed into their vehicle mode and set off to the incoming stasis pods.

AT THE CRASH SITE

_Groan _"That could have been a better landing…Moonracer report."

"I'm ok just checking my systems are alright then I'll check everybody else's."

"Ok Moonracer."

"Me and my sisters are fine all three of us." "Ya _all_ of us are fine Chromia hmm. Well I'm not my armour got dented." "Well that makes one of us Arcee by the way I'm OK. Just a few of my systems are a bit…err scrambled." "I think Moonracer can look at your systems Flare up."

"Good to hear that 4 out of 9 are ok."

"NNOOOO."

"What, is it you trouble some twins."

"My new wax and paint job is ruined. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WAX AND PAINT I'LL NEED." "Don't worry ma'am my brother will be just fine and I'm ok as well." (Smack) "OWW. Sides did you have to do that." "Yes brother of mine."

"What I'm I going to do with you both."

"Commander I'm ok and ready to kick some aft."

"Of course you always are Firestar. All that leaves me now is to see how the new recruits are alright."

"Starlight and Moonlight come in please…"

"…."

"Starlight and Moonlight please come in…" Elita says getting slightly worried. "Has anyone seen the new recruits?"

"No ma'am." They all said though the comm. Link.

"I tracked them to their co-ordinates; maybe their comm. Link is down."

"Hmm you could be right lets go and find them."

"Oww that hurt you ok sis." "Huh oh ya I'm fine I think our comm. Links are down."

"What makes you think that Starlight." "Well for starters I can't get though to anyone."

"Are you serious. I mean we don't stand a chance against the Decepticreeps we are still new to this war." "Calm down Moonlight the others will come trust me…I think they tracked us so we will be fine as long as the enemy doesn't come."

IN THE SKY ABOVE THE CRASH SITE

"What do we have here…femmes? Interesting." Starscream said to his trine.

"What did you say screamer?" The black and purple one known as Skywarp said.

"Ya I didn't hear it right it sounded like you said femmes or something." The blue one and black one known as Thundercracker said.

"I did say femmes and let's get them before the _Autobots _do." Starscream said.

AT THE CRASH SITE

"Elita I have detected some energy signatures…and they are…I don't believe it…"

"What is it Moonracer? What is it?"

"It's the Autobots."

"WHAT." Everyone said.

"Can this be for real I mean have we finally found the planet that Optimus sent his message from?"

"If it is then that means…my Optimus is here and still alive I hope."

"Don't you mean that all our Sparkmates are here or at least most." Firestar said.

"But we still need to find the new recruits before the Deceptions find them." Elita said.

"Yes ma'am" they all said.

Where the Autobots are

"Are we nearly there yet?" Inferno said.

"For the last time NO, we get there when we get there." Ironhide said.

"Man some real femmes again. There maybe hope for our race yet." Jazz said.

"Yes Jazz I believe now that we have hope as well for our race and that they all landed safely and the Decepticons do not find out about them."

"That might not happen Optimus."

"Why not Ironhide?"

"Cos those 3 jets look familiar like a certain trine!."

"Autobots speed up, we must beat them to the site no matter the cost."

"YES SIR." They all said.

"_I just hope we get there in time oh I hope my 'lita is there and alive and not injured."_

BACK TO THE RECRUITS

"We're gonna die sis I just know it with our comm. Links down we are dead." Moonlight said

"Once again Moonlight calm down."

"Why?"

"We're gonna die anyway so let me be."

"One we're not gonna die and two I know where the others are so calm down before you blow a circuit board."

"Ok I will try to but you know I get easily troubled and, and I'm scared. Cos you know I haven't meet a Decepticreep up close before."

"I know sis we just go up this hill here and we should see the others alright."

"OK let's go. Lalalala." She skipped up the hill.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to have her enthusiasm."

BACK TO THE FEMMES

"Elita…" someone said.

"Not now I'm busy thinking where the new femmes are."

"But commander this is important."

"I said not now." Elita said getting a bit angry now.

"Ok. Just to let you know. WE HAVE DECEPTICONS NOT FAR FROM HERE."

"Say what now and you don't have to shout." Elita asked puzzled. "Did you just say Decepticons are near?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Do you know how many?" Elita asked.

"Err about…9 Deceptions."

"That many huh that's easy…well lets go and say hello."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

WHERE THE AUTOBOTS ARE

"FINALLY we're here." Inferno said.

"Yes but be quiet." Ironhide said.

"Why?"

"Cos I said so and because there are Decepticreeps as well around here and it is important that they do not know we are here."

"Ooohhhh that's why, let's kick some Deceptions aft and I thought Optimus was in charge."

"Oh I give up sometimes." Ironhide said.

"There they are." Prowl said.

"Who? The enemy or the femmes." Inferno said.

"'Teh femmes of course." Ironhide said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Let's go then, we're wasting daylight." Inferno said and got up and walked up to the femmes.

BACK TO THE FEMMES

(BEEP, BEEP…BEEP, BEEP…BEEP, BEEP)

"Huh…Oh by the maker." Moonracer said eyes going wide.

"What is it Moonracer?" Elita asked.

"Well my scanner has just picked up some energy signals."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Umm Autobots." Moonracer said rather happily.

"How many?" Elita asked excitedly.

"About 7 commander."

"Ok that's a good number I suppose and with our added ones if any Decepticreeps come we will be able to take them on." "ALL RIGHT FEMMES GET READY TO BATTLE THE ENEMY."

"Ok now you're talking Elita-1." Sunstreaker said. "When those stupid cons get they won't know what hit them." Sunstreaker said while doing a little dance. Sideswipe face palmed himself. Elita just rolled her optics and went to check on her femmes.

WHERE THE DECEPTICONS ARE

"Lord Megatron this is Skywarp we have some news for you."

"Go ahead Skywarp."

"We have spotted the crash landing site and we detected femmes' sir."

Silence went over the comm. link.

"Femmes you say…I thought they were extinct."

"So did we my lord and I have an idea to get them too." Starscream butted in.

"Right Starscream what ridiculous thing do you have to say now."

"Well my idea is..."

"Stop right there Starscream, what makes you think that your plan will work this time?"

"I'm pretty sure it will work this time I swear by Primus him self it will work."

"…Alright let me hear it first."

"Well it goes like this…"

BACK TO THE AUTOBOTS AND FEMMES

"Sir we are in view of the femmes and I cant believe it." Ironhide said.

"And that would be what Hide?" Prowl said.

"Well its just that I think most of our sparkmates are here I mean my Chromia is there all shiny and just stunning."

"Right Ironhide well mines just here." He puts his arm around Jazz.

"I thought you didn't do public affection. Prowler." Jazz said with a smile on his face plates.

"I don't. But this is a one time thing."

"Oh ok prowler." Jazz put his head a little.

"And stop calling me that."

"You know I will never stop calling you prowler, prowl."

"Quiet all three of you." Ratchet said.

"Sorry" they said, mumbling.

"So Optimus what is our plan here?"

"Well I have given it a lot of thought and I have decided that we start with a hello." He started to walk over to his long lost sparkmate Elita-1.

"Primes got the right idea." Inferno said. "Lets go.

"Elita look behind you."

"What is it now Chromia? What is s_sooo _important now?"

She started fast walking to her beloved mech Ironhide. Elita looked up from what she was doing and dropped a tool from her hand and stood up just as Optimus stop next to her. And she looked into his optics and saw calmness and happiness.

"Optimus…its been so long." She hugged him.

"I know my sweet spark, too long." He hugged her back.

"Well, well, well what do we have here the femmes boyfriends have come to save them? But not for long. _Elita-1. _I thought I killed you. Your just like _Prime_ here you just won't die."

"Megatron you will not harm her you hear." Optimus nearly growled at Megatron.

"Don't worry Optimus when she's dead in your arms YOU will be mine." He laughed.

"Oh hell you don't megatron you will not harm me or my sparkmate you sick monster." Elita said. "Besides, your out numbered 17 -1."

"Oh am I, I don't think so…DECEPTICONS show your selves."

As he said that Barricade, Blackout, Starscream, Thundercraker, Skywarp, Bonecrusher, Mindwipe came out of hiding and circled around them laughing and waiting their orders.

"Oh ya I forgot there were 9 Decepticons coming." Moonracer said quietly.

"Can't wait to get my hands on you bug." Barricade said to Bumblebee. Bumblebee just gave him a cold stare.

"Hmm wouldn't it be nice to have all of these femmes for ourselves as slaves and the bearers of the next Decepticon generation." Skywarp said

"Yes quite. But we must be cautious my brothers for some of those things have sparkmates." Starscream said.

"Ya your right but if we kill their sparkmates can we make them ours. I quite like he blue one she has spunk and I like that."

"How dare you, you filthy Decepticreep that's MY beloved your talking about." Ironhide said while stepping in front of Chromia. "Thanks hide but I can look after myself." Chromia said quietly to him.

"Enough chit-chat DECEPTICONS ATTACK." Megatron roared.

"AUTOBOTS DEFEND THE FEMMES AND ATTACK."

"(groan) men…FEMMES LOOK AFTER YOUR MATES AND ATTACK."

"Elita you should stay back and not fight."

"But you know me better then that honey, besides we have had a lot of training and such so don't under estimate us mech."

"Humph you know that's why I choose you my beloved."

"Lets kick their afts darling."

"Yes let's."

And with war cries they engaged the enemy both Autobots and Deceptions fighting to win over the femmes but who will win? That is to be decided for another time. And what will happen with the new recruits? Will they find the Autobots or will the enemy find them first?

* * *

><p>sorry about the times not being mentioned. i must of accidently deleted them by mistake my bad. it will be metioned in the future sometime jutst need some time to remeber what they ment Goon is an hour, Solar cycle is a day cant think of the rest.<p>

Moonlight: well thats dumb.

Me: i know, i know we cant all be perfect can we.

Moonlight: i guess not.

Me: thats what i thought, anyway on with the show.

Starlight: um jade its the end of the chapter.

Me: oh. well then on with the next chapter.

Starlight: yay i wonder what will happen.

Moonlight: me too.

Me: next time then transfans.

Megatron: there should be more death in this and shit.

Me: dont swear mega bucket.

Megatron: i ll kick ur little fleshly butt if u call me that again.

Me: i like to see you try. Mega bucket.

Megatron; thats it ur dead.

Me: (dodges attck, kicks megy in the nuts)

Megatron: (holds nuts) bitch.

Me: thats wt ya get. that goes to all the cons and bots.


	3. Old faces and a surprise

Bah-Weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong

HEY EVERYONE IM BACK FINALLY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. sorry about the really lllooonnnggg wait. this is all i got for now.

**Disclaimer i dont own anything except Moonlight, Starlight and Sinewave.**

(action/sound effect)

::Comm::

"Speak"

bond

would put times but forgot them sorry again anyway enough talking lets get on with the story

* * *

><p><strong>Prime and Elitas first meeting chapter 3<strong>

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK" Optimus commanded.

BUMBLEBEES POV

After I heard Megatron say 'attack' I heard my leader say 'attack'. I was ready for what was to come. I got in a ready stance for my opponent who was no other then Barricade. We fight almost every time it seams, like we're brothers or something but I know were not. He came at me full speed and all I could do was stare as he came towards me. At the last moment I leaped to the side out of his way I rolled and got back up on my pedes and faced him.

We circled each other waiting for the other to strike. I saw him twitch his hips and he leapt at me, I engaged him. I caught his waist and pushed him back and on to the ground he was stunned for a moment so I took my chance I punched him in the face hard a few times. He grabbed my hand and then my other and pushed me off him and got his gun out then shot me in the stomach area and then in the shoulder. I was leaking energon quickly which was not good. He came closer to me and put his gun on my chest near my spark. I thought '_this is it my last hour._' Then I saw Acree and I smiled and then thought '_if I can keep him distracted long enough I might live though this… I hope._'

BARRICADES POV

"Fare well bug we won't meet again. BWAHAHAHAHAHA." I said and I knew it was true, he was helpless. He smiled and looked back up me and I was a little confused as to why he was doing that.'

"Is that all you got." He said.

"HA as if bug. Now say farewell to your friends because you won't see them again. At least…not in this life time."

My gun was powering up by the second and it looked like the end was near for the yellow bug. Then I thought to my self Megatron will be pleased that I got rid of the Autobots best scout. Then I heard a shot and next thing I know I'm on the ground. I tried to get back up but I was shot again and then it was darkness.

ACREES POV

'As I ran for some cover I saw Barricade go after Bumblebee so I decided that he might need my help. I ran after them and found some cover behind a rock I got my plasma rifle out and aimed at Barricades spark chamber, he had Bumblebee on the ground with his gun on his spark, so I took aim and fired. He was thrown of Bumblebee and hit the ground hard.'

I then ran at him shooting him again but this time with my normal gun he got up but I quickly stopped that I shot him again in the chest and he went down for good or at least I think.

"Hmm never stood a chance against the Autobots." I said.

I then walked over to Bumblebee and asked him if he was ok which he was except for the wound on him.

"I'm fine just a bit sore in places nothing that bad." He said.

"But your wound, your stomach, your leaking energon." I said.

"That's nothing but a scratch."

"No it's not. I will get you patched up my friend just stay still OK. And no arguing got that." I said sternly to him.

"Ok. I'll be quiet…your sound like Ratchet."

"I'll take that as a compliment but wait until you see Moonracer, I think she's worse."

"Oh joy two cranky medics. Just what we need."

"My point exactly, now hold still and let's get you patched up."

"How do you know how to patch a bot up?"

"Well when one is alone, one must learn these skills and I learned a couple of things from Moonracer."

"Oh right got ya."

After I patched him up I got a transmission from my commander.

"Hold on Bumblebee, I'm getting a message from Elita…..we need to move NOW."

"Wait! What?, Why?"

"I'll tell you long the way."

"OK. I hope nothing bad has happened to her or Optimus."

"Ya me too." I looked away. I wish little bee.

"Why haven't you got a transmission?" I asked.

"I think my comm link got busted with my fight with Barricade."

"Oh right. Ok then lets go."

"Right behind you."

They transformed and drove off to find their commanders and comrades hoping they weren't too late.

IRONHIDES POV

'After I saw megatron walk up to Optimus, I drew my weapons out, they don't call me the weapon specialist for nothin' or Optimus' body guard. After Optimus yelled attack I was ready, I saw the Decepticreeps split up to take on my comrades. I tried to keep a lock on Optimus but I lost him. Then I herd a missile coming behind me. I jumped out of the way just in time.'

"That was a little too close I think."

"HAHA prepare to die old man." Skywarp said.

"Old man. HA. I maybe older then you but I can still kick your aft back to Cybertron."

"Will see about that Autobot scum."

"Bring it Decepticon turkey."

SKYWARPS POV

'I shot at the one called Ironhide he dodged most of my hits but I managed to get a few in. I laughed every time I got a hit in. He just growled at me but while I'm in the air and warping, no one can stop me. Though I admit he is good for an old bot. I'm amazed that he can move that fast I got more shots in and he acted like it didn't even scratch him.'

"I'm impressed old man."

"You haven't seen anything yet youngen."

"Ah so you admit that you are old."

"No. I just have more experience."

I then saw that I was loosing altitude and quickly but I didn't know why until I felt a pain in my foot I looked down and around and saw that dark blue femme.

"OOOWWWWW. MY FOOT…YOU SHOT MY FOOT YOU…YOU BITCH"

"Such bad language. Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?"

CHROMIAS POV

'After I shot the Decepticon in the back err pede, so to speak. I might have stopped him from flying for now but he can still warp but at least it's more level now to fight. He glared at me, so I just smirked back at him, my sparkmate continued to fire at Skywarp, as I did. My mate got him in the face which made him growl and cry out in pain. I shot him in the leg and shoulder with my gun and did a flying kick to his chest. He fell on to his back and was knocked out cold. I looked at my mate and smiled I gave him a kiss and he kissed back we held each other in each others arms. Until we both got a transmission.'

"Man Chromia you still have it, come here my sweet spark."

"After all these years, that's all you have to say."

"What you know, how I am Mia."

"Ya. How could I not."

"Hang on a sec I'm getting a message."

"Me too Mia."

We nodded at each other and ran to where Optimus and Elita were fighting and judging by what Elita said to me they're not doing very well.

STARCREAMS POV

'Pathetic Megatron he actually went along with my plan for once and it's about time too. I hope this works cos if it doesn't then I'm in trouble _again_. I would kill him if I wasn't fighting these weaklings. Then again these two are the top officers in the Autobot army, if I take them out then Megatron will reward me. Yesss it works to my advantage.'

"Well if it isn't the pathetic Autobot SIC and TIC, Megatron will reward me for your demise."

"Right screamer as if that will happen. We didn't survive all these stellar cycles just to die by your hands."

"Well then today is your lucky day. Cos I'm going to kill you both."

"Your too weak screamer and too much of a coward to do that."

"Jazz that's enough lets just get rid of him."

"Right'o Prowel."

They started to fire at me and I missed their shots. It pays to be a jet some days. I got a couple of shots at them. I managed to hit one right in the stomach area and laughed. He went down and I saw the perfect opportunity. Autobots are so pathetic especially when they have boned. But before I fired, I was shot and started to descend the ground was coming up fast then (CRASH) I landed and hit a tree or two. When I got up there would be some revenge going around.'

'No one does that to the great Starscream second in command and air commander' "AND GETS AWAY WITH IT PREPARE TO DIE."

PROWELS POV

'I saw Jazz get hit in the stomach and land on his head. I ran to him and shot Starscream a dirty look, he laughed and got ready to fire again but I aimed and shot him in the head he came down _hard_ and was hopefully knocked out.'

"That's what you get when you mess with a fellow Autobot." I said.

I heard a groan and immediately forgot about Starscream and ran to Jazz.

"Are you ok Jazz?" I asked him.

JAZZ'S POV

'As I came around I saw Prowel looking down at me. My hearing was a bit out but I think he was saying something like 'are you ok' I answered.'

"Ya, I'm fine Proweler my head and stomach hurt a bit though."

"Well it don't look that bad my friend but lets get Ratchet to check you out."

"I think that will have to wait Prowel."

"Why?"

(BANG) "That's why." (Starscream falls down).

"And cos I'm getting a message from OP. Though its a bit fuzzy."

"Oh thanks, well what does it say…wait never mind. I'm getting one too and it's on the emergency frequency and it sounds urgent."

"Lets not just sit here let's go and help him."

"But your injuries."

"Will be fine it's not fatal so let's go."

"And I thought I was the second in command."

So with that they went to find their commander and other Autobots to help them luckily they saw the others coming up in front of them.

MEANWHILE WHERE FLARE-UP IS

Flare-ups POV

'Man why do I have to look for the new recruits when I should be fighting along side my friends and MY commander. I mean those two are just as bad as the other twins we had but at least they work hard and such. I hope their ok.'

Starlight's POV

"Hey sis let's get to that hill and see if we can find the others." Starlight said.

"OK. That sounds like a good idea." Moonlight said.

They got to the top of the hill and were shocked at what they saw.

"Oh by Primus. I hoped I never got to see this." Moonlight said.

"Me either little sis. We need a plan and get behind some cover, while we can before we get spotted by the Decepticons."

"Lead the way sis." Moonlight said in a much cheerier voice.

Sideways POV

'HA while those fools are fighting, I am keeping my aft intact. Now let me see….nothing on my scanner at the mom- wait I have spotted two femmes not far from here and not to close to the goody two-shoes Autobots as well. This must be my lucky day I will capture them and Megatron will reward me for my hard work.'

Sideways started walking towards two unsuspected femmes with a gleam in his optics. He saw them looking over the hill top and waited behind some trees that were near by.

'Hmm. Here they come now and they don't seem to sense me that's just excellent. And by the looks of it they look like twins. Megatron will reward me really well after this. Now how to get them. No time to think of something. I stepped out from where I was hiding.'

"Hello ladies having fun. Come with me and I will show you a good time."

MOONLIGHTS POV

'Me and my sister were walking down the hill to find some cover but still watching the fights, when a mech stepped in front of us. He was fairly tall properly no bigger then sideswipe. He had red optics and from my knowledge red isn't a good colour I looked at my big sister she was in front of me protecting me like any other big sister. I admit that I'm a little scared right now. I know me and my sis were teached in cyber martial arts so I could defend myself if I had to.'

"What do you want con?" my sister said.

"What I want? I want you, well actually both of you."

"And why would you want us?" I said.

"I can't be bothered to explain so I'll get to the point come with me or die."

"NO WAY YOU STUPID CON." I said.

"Moonlight calm down and let me handle this." Starlight said. And I just nodded at her.

SIDEWAYS POV

"You will not take me OR my little sister you evil bastard." The silver and yellow one said.

"Well what are you gonna do about it little one and such language from one so young."

I just laughed at the femme's statement. I mean what can two little femmes do to a big con like me.

"THIS."

I opened my optics and they went wide she came at me and kicked me in the crouch. That little bitch.

"(trying to breathe) You will pay for that."

Then she punched me in the face and quite hard too. But I just rubbed it off at least it didn't hurt like the kick.

"Is that _all_ you got." (getting up)

"I'm just getting warmed up." Starlight said.

'I growled and attacked her and it was going well. I had the silver and white one on her knees and the other was standing over her in a ready position until I felt a burning sensation on my back I looked around to find where it came from and saw another femme and not just any femme my arch-enemy, this is just my luck. But I had to come back with at least one. And that's my plan.'

FLARE-UPS POV

'After a bit of walking I was starting to worry. Because I couldn't find the new femmes I mean we haven't had them long, we found them on a rock the yellow and white one was standing protecting the silver and white one. They looked like twins to me and quite young. I thought they were younger when they told us their age. Anyway enough on the past I need to find them. Then I heard someone shouting.'

"NO WAY YOU STUPID CON."

'I hid behind some trees that were nicely placed and I watched. It was Sideway's. I know that con anywhere. I saw Starlight kick him in the crouch. _Good femme. _And punch the con right in face I never saw her do that before. I felt kinda proud. Next thing I knew was she was on the ground on her knees and Moonlight standing in front of her in a ready stance. That's when I decided to join in, I got my gun from my sub space and shot at him. I was aiming for his head but I missed and got his back. He turned around and saw me he was angry but I was ready.'

"Long time no see Sideway's."

"Just the femme I was looking for. Flare-up how is your Carrier by the way."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER YOU FILTHY CON."

"Right. Leave now Flare-up I'm busy."

"NO. You will move away from those femmes NOW or else I will kill you."

"YOU. HA. I like to see that."

"Grrrr. Fine then say your last words con."

"OK. But first."

(BANG)

STARLIGHTS POV

"I looked around and saw Flare-up. She was talking to the con though I couldn't hear what they were saying so I looked at my sister. She was over me in a ready position with a serious look on her face she looked at me and smiled. I heard a bang I covered my face to protect it. I didn't feel anything then I looked at my sister she was swaying on her feet I saw a metallic rope thing (bolas I think), she was struggling to get free then I heard another bang and saw another bolas wrap round her but this time on her legs to she lost her balance and fell. I just looked at her and my mind just went blank, I was stunned and didn't know what to do.'

MOONLIGHTS POV

'I was standing over my sister protecting her when I saw Flare-up then I looked at my big sister she smiled back. I turned my head back I heard a bang and felt something wrap around me. I looked down and saw a bolas, I tried to move but couldn't, my upper body was encircled by…rope? And not just any rope a super strong metallic rope which can stop anything even a cybertronian. Shit.'

BACK TO THE OTHERS

THUNDERCRACKER'S POV

"FINALLY I get to kill some Autobots."

I said as I went up against my opponents who were the Autobot medic and the femmes' medic man why do I get stuck with a bunch of weaklings. I mean medics really. Are they that desperate? Oh well I will just end this quickly…wait an idea is forming. If I destroy these medics then the Autobots will not be able to get repaired. Megatron will be so proud.

I fired at the 'bot' named Ratchet but he dodged. Damn. Then I fired at the green femme but she dodged as well. Son of a glitch. This is not going well. I need to do something but what.

RATCHETS POV

'I'm a medic not a fighter I don't want to injure mechs and femmes but I had no choice seeing that Thundercracker choose me and Moonracer as his targets. Luckily he's not _that_ smart. But as he started to fire at us we both dodged and I couldn't help but look at Moonracer. How she moved and looked and her face was so beautiful and mystic. But unfortunately due to my lack concentration, the D-con got a lucky shot at me. Thankfully just a scratch.

NORMAL POV

"YES. I got you medic, get ready to say hello to your maker." Thundercracker said.

"Just you wait con. This battles not over yet." Ratchet said.

"I think it is Autoboob." Thundercracker said.

And after that he kept shooting at them getting some shots in and missing others and it was the same for both medics.

MOONRACERS POV

'We aren't getting anywhere and we need to end this and soon for I fear that my leader may need help. I mean why wont she answer my comm. How can we get this con off us…I got it.

"Ratchet." I said.

"What is it Moonracer."

"I've got an idea as to how we can stop and bring down Thundercracker."

"Do tell."

"An EMP blast ought to do it."

"Good idea lets."

We then warmed up our EMP's and took aim at the seeker, we shot him with both and he came down like a sack of hammers. It was quite funny to watch really. Anyway onto more pressing matters like how to contact our respected leaders and Autobots. That's when I got the comm. message. I looked to Ratchet looks like he got one too. I hope the twins will be fine.'

RATCHETS POV

After we took down the seeker we just stared at each other well I did. Then that's when her optics dimmed, she must be talking to one of her team mates. Then I got a message as well and looked to her and decided that we needed to move. I hope everyone else is ok.'

BLACKOUTS POV

'Oh great why did I have to be stuck with the jet judo twins. Primus I hate them. Anyway that's what our _leader_ ordered to destroy the Autobots and that's what I'll do. Heck maybe Megatron might reward me for taking those two out.'

"YO, CON YOU CAN'T CATCH US." The yellow one said.

"YA COME GET US IF YOU CAN." The red one said.

"I'll be happy to chase you _Autobots _(I sneered) and when I do I will rip out your sparks and show them to you."

"WE LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY. YOU DUMB AFT."

Grrr. "NO ONE CALLS ME DUMB AFT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." That's when I shot at them and I hit the red one square in the abdomen and he went down. I love it when I get my target.

SIDES POV

'I LOVE beating cons and using our jet judo even when our opponent is not flying we still kick con aft and this won't be any different. After our talk on our link the con attacked and how ironic is this. The one time that you don't think it will happen it does. That bastard shot me, it hurt I admit. I grabbed my abdomen and held back a yelp hoping it would help. Then all I remember is going down on to my knees and closing my optics waiting for the pain to subside.

SUNNY'S POV

'Why did we have to be with Blackdote. Ok so he might be bigger than us, but we can take him jet judo style. I told my twin on our special link to aggravate him and it worked. But what I wasn't expecting was that he hit Sides. That did piss me off quite a lot.'

"NO ONE HITS MY BRO, BUT ME YOU BASTARD. YOU WILL PAY." I shouted at him.

"Come then little mech, come and face the same fate as your brother. I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked.

'I saw him smirk none hits my bro but me. I was furious. So I yelled out a battle cry and shot at the con rapidly it worked, he couldn't block them all and one or two landed on his chest he went down, but not without a fight he through his blades at me but I dodged it and shot him again this time in the head and his optics went out.'

'I calmed down once I saw his optics go out and remembered my brother, I ran to him he was on the ground clutching side and his face full of pain. So I got an emergency medical kit from my sub-space (you never know when you might need one) and tried to patch him up. After that I sat next to him and waited for him to open his eyes and giving comfort through our bond. I wasn't about to leave him alone. And prayed to Primus that he will be ok.'

FIRESTAR'S POV

'After a long trip to earth we made it here and I was happy cos my favourite mech and bond mate was here and I was happy to see him again. After a quick reunion the Deceptions attacked us. I heard my leader and her bond mate shout out an attack and a look after our friends. So here I am battling Bonecrusher with Inferno. And what a mech he is and to think I'm bonded to him.'

"How you doing Inferno." asked him when we had a moment to breathe.

"I'm doing fine. You."

"Great, just great to fight by you again." I said to him lovingly

"Same here sweet spark." He said back with a gleam in his optics.

"Stop talking, and fight bots. All this talking is boring. FIGHT."

"Hey. Do you mind? I am catching up here con." Inferno said. I love it when he's so mechly.

BONECRUSHERS POV

'Bonded. Yuck. Why I don't know its wrong if you ask me why spend your life with one partner. Anyway it, felt good to fight after so long, bashing Autobots is more fun then bashing cities and humans. It's still fun just not as much. I don't believe this, I'm beating these two Bots. I know Prime got me by surprise some years ago and I want my revenge. But Megatron will get him AND his precious femme. HAHAHAHAHAHAH.'

"PREPARE TO DIE AUTOBOTS. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH.

NORMAL POV

He swung his mace at the two Autobots but they dodged by a millimetre. Inferno shot at his back while Firestar aimed for the Decepticons legs. This went on for about 5 minutes until finally the big brute went crashing down and went in statis. The bonded couple looked at each other and smiled Firestar kicked the con and walked up to inferno and planted a kiss on his cheek plate.

"You ok honey?" Inferno asked.

"Ya I will be, got nicked on my shoulder though nothing a good recharge won't cure. You?"

"Good for now. Now I just want to take you back to base and frag you senseless to make up for lost time.

"I know that sounds good now, but we have duty to attend too." Inferno made a confirming sound and off they went. When they got a call from someone.

"Help is on the way Sunstreaker."

BACK TO THE TWIN SISTERS

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING." Moonlight cried.

"I'm trying sis." Starlight said and trying to reassure her younger sister.

"HAHAHAHAH. I told you, didn't I, you stupid femmes. That I would get one of you."

"Alright stop right there Sideways. I'm warning you take another step towards them and you _will_ die." Flare-up said in a deathly voice.

"What makes you think that I will give up this chance and prizes."

"Prizes? What Prizes?" Flare-up said.

(He chuckled darkly) "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I just said this but GET ME OUT OF THIS THING."

"What part of 'TRYING' do you not get. Nearly done."

"Sorry, but this thing is chaffing."

"I know you've been complaining the whole time."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP. SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR FRIENDS AND SISTER. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

(BANG)

"NNNNOOOOOO." Flare-up said.

OPTIMUS POV

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK."

"Long time no see Megatron."

"Not long enough_ Prime_."

"Today is the day that your reign of terror ends Megatron."

"Don't think so. It's says on my calendar that today is the day that YOU die Optimus Prime."

"One shall stand. One shall fall."

"Must you say that line every time we battle. Really."

"Well yes. Cos it's a famous line and such."

"You always did like the sound of our own voice Prime. But come on. Let's finish this."

"Yes. Let's."

MEGATRONS POV

'At last I have Optimus to myself. And what better way than to destroy him then by his own sparkmates hand. Oh I am just evil aren't I and I love it.'

"Mindwipe you know what to do."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

(BANG, BANG, BANG)

'I shot at the last Prime and I love it doing it. Starscream is only good for a short while. But when I shot Optimus I can do it for hours, even days. But like always he dodged my shots. Curse him.'

"You can't dance for ever Prime."

"I can try."

NORMAL POV

After Megatron dodged some rounds that Optimus fired. They both ran at each other and locked servos. And each tried to put the other on the ground. But both were of equal strength.

Mean while else where.

ELITA'S POV

'After all these eons I have finally found my sparkmate again. And I am extremely happy. I was hoping no more fighting as me and my femmes just arrived and lost 2 Autobots at the same time. But I was happy to be in my handsome mechs strong and lovely arms again. That was fine until Megabutt his lost brother came and ruined our reunion. It seems we never get anytime alone even back home we had hardly anytime together. Anyway back to the now. My bond mate was fighting and boy does he look sexy. I was watching him when I heard something behind me. A quick check with my scanner and found it was Mindwipe.'

"What do you want Mindwipe?" I said in a firm tone.

"What do I want? You ask. Well what I want is this war to be over."

"Really" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah I like being evil and killing and controlling people. Like you Autobot scum."

"I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice my dear. I hear Megatron is better then Prime in _everyway._ If you know what I mean." He raised his eye brows.

"How can you tell for all I know you have fragged Megatron and only heard rumours about Optimus." I smirked.

MINDWIPES POV

'What a crafty femme no wonder Megatron wants her. And this is the prefect plan for once it might work for a change. HAHA. Get ready femme for your precious sparkmate will not leave the battle field alive today.' Maybe I should have said that out loud rather than in my head.'

"Your sparkmate will not leave here alive today." I said smuginly.

"I highly doubt that con."

"We will see my dear."

NORMAL POV

He hit her with his Mind control ability Elita went down on her knees, denta grinding.

"STOP IT." She cried

"HAHAHA. This is part of the plan."

"You are going to play a hand in Optimus Primes destruction. HAHAHA." He laughed.

"NEVER." She screamed at him.

"It won't be long now. Soon you will under my control."

Elita tried to block out the mind control but it was a losing battle. She finally collapsed and come under his control. She woke up a minute after and had a blank look in her optics.

"Perfect... Megatron it is done."

"Excellent. Bring her to me and we will finally be rid of the pest Optimus Prime."

WHERE THE TWINS ARE (Mech twins that is)

"Hold on bro help is here." A worried Sunstreaker told his wounded brother.

"It's hard to not fall a sleep. I'm soo tired."

"Please stay with me bro. I need you. I mean who will help me with pranks and get me out of trouble. And...And...just don't leave me, I love ya too much."

"Help is here." Ratchet said. Followed by Moonracer, Firestar and Inferno.

"Well I see that you patched him up. Not brilliantly but enough to stop him from bleeding out"

"Just tell me Ratch. Will he be alright."

"Yes he will. I just need to make a few adjustments...done he's is statis at the moment but he will recover just fine."

"Thanks Ratch and I promise not to prank you for a while."

"WHAT."

"Nothing doc bot." Sunstreaker said innocently.

"That's what I thought." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Ok if we're done here we need to go."

"Me and Inferno will stay here to watch the twins and such."

"Ok Moonracer. Firestar lets go"

"Got ya Ratch. And long time no see old man."

"I'M NOT OLD."

"What ever old man."

Ratchet mumbled something rather darkly.

BACK TO THE LEADERS

"Give up yet brother?"

"No. I will never give up. Not until my spark extinguishes."

"That can be arranged _brother_."

Optimus fired at Megatron but he pushed it away then Megatron fired but this time Optimus blocked the shot and they did this for a minute. Then they both jumped back to catch their breath.

"Megatron it's done."

"Excellent bring her to me at once."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"It won't be long now Prime. Soon you will perish. But not by my hands. HAHAHAHA"

"Then by who's?"

"Oh just you wait."

With that Megatron fired at Optimus and hit his mark just below the spark chamber. And Optimus came down on to his knees and tried to stand again but his legs weren't complying.

He coughed up some energon. He looked up and Megatron just gave him a smile. That was when he saw his sparkmate Elita-1.

WHERE THE FEMME TWINS ARE

"SIS. Don't leave me. Not now." Moonlight said still tied up.

"(Cough), I won't let that happen."

"You bastard." Flare-up said to Sideways in a dark tone and while giving him a dark stare.

"HAHAHAHA."

"Hold on sis." Moonlight said in a worried tone.

"YOU will pay for this Sideways." Flare-up had her gun on Sideways. And fired at him. He dodged.

"THAT'S IT. I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF." Moonlight got free and ran at Sideways and tackled him to the ground while punching him repeatedly in the face. Until the light in his optics went out and went limp.

Flare-up had to drag Moonlight of him as she was still hitting him. She held her and soothed her. But she pushed flare-up away and ran to her sister who was on the ground and possibly dieing. She held her sister and cried.

"P-p-please…please P-P-Primus don't let her leave me…I won't let you die. You protected me all those years ago. Now I will do the same."

Flare-up just stared at what was happening before her. Moonlight was glowing. And then Starlight started to glow. She had to shield her optics as it was really bright. As soon as it started it finished. Flare-up looked at the twins and gasped.

"How did you do that?" she asked with a confused look.

"Don't know. But we both have this power. And we can only use it so much because it kinda drains our sparks." Moonlight said while catching her breathe and collapsed.

"Moonlight." Flare-up shouted and ran to her. "Well done." She smiled then went into statis.

"Moonracer. We need assistance."

"We? Did you find the twins?"

"Yes. But we kind of got into a fight with Sideways."

"What happened?"

"Tell ya later. Both girls are in statis and need a ride to base. And Sideways just got back up. Got to go."

"Wait don't…" she cut of her medic and engaged Sideways.

'_Sorry Moonracer but I have to do this only one of us can leave here and that will be me.'_

She engaged Sideways and both fought fiercely. Both trying to get the upper hand. Sideways saw his chance when Flare-up looked towards the twins in statis lock. He punched her in the face she stumbled back and landed on her aft gun sliding away from her. Sideways ran towards her, she tried to reach her gun but couldn't. Sideways was nearly on top of her. So she got her dagger out and stabbed him when he was on top of her. He cried out in pain and collapsed on her.

"About time someone stopped you. You can finally rest now carrier." She pushed her opponent of her and checked the twins.

"You will both be home soon."

OPTIMUS' POV

'As I looked up to see my brothers face, I saw my sparkmate she had a weird look in her optics kind of like she was when Ironhide was under Mindwipes control. That's it, that was Megatron plan.'

"Elita don't do this. Fight it." I desperately said hoping to reach her.

"She can't hear you Prime." Mindwipe said.

"I defeated you last time and I will again."

"You are barely standing. What makes you think you can defeat us." Megatron said.

"Because I have right on my side and good will prevail."

"Whatever Elita finish the job." Megatron rolled his optics.

"Elita don't listen to them." I pleaded.

ELITAS POV

'I want to stop but I can't. I'm so sorry Optimus. Please forgive me.' I can only watch as I came closer to my love, energon dagger in hand, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I had tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry my love." I said quietly to him. He closed his optics waiting.

"Frag you Megatron." Optimus and Elita cursed.

"Come now Elita-1 don't be like that. After this is done you will bond to me and like it."

"No I will never join you."

"Mindwipe hurry up." Megatron said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm trying lord Megatron. But she's resisting."

I heard a cry and looked down I had stabbed my one true love. In the spark none the less.

"NNOOOO." I cried. Then I felt the mind control lift and I had a pain in my spark. "What have I done?" I said quietly.

"BUT YESSS. The day has come that the final _Prriiiimme_…is dead." Megatron smiled and said with glee.

"YOU **BASTARD**." I said and throw the dagger at Mindwipe and hit him straight in the head and turned back to my injured sparkmate.

"Hold on my love. PLEASE. I love you. Don't leave me. I beg you. We only just got back together after all these years…Don't you dare die on me now." I pleaded to him and to Primus.

"Don't…worry love...I love…you too. (Gasp) If…we are to…part like this... It grieves me…to leave you. (Wince). Don't feel sorry for me. For…I have lived. I know…that you will never forget me…Dearest…I will love you for Eternity…it has been an (Cough) Honour serving…and pleasure being with you. My love."

With that he went. In my arms.

"Optimus?" I called. "OPTIMUS DON'T LEAVE ME. TAKE ME WITH YOU." I shouted and didn't care who heard me. I bent down and kissed his forehead, hugged him and cried.

All the Autobots heard Elita scream and ran to where she was. Well the ones able to. They saw that their leader, there Prime was not moving. They took their guns and aimed at the two cons. Then out of no where another con came out and attacked. The Autobots and the new con looked at each other. Then the con ran off shooting at Megatron and hit him in the back and head. He turned around and gave the most evil glare to the con.

"How DARE you betray me Sinewave. Of all the cons to do so. I never thought that Soundwaves pathetic little sister would do such a thing."

Sinewave looked a lot like her older brother. But had different colours. She was slim but well built. She had blue optics but a Decepticon symbol on her chest. Also she had various scratches and marks all over.

"I've had enough of killing innocents and ruining peoples lives. And of **YOU **_mighty leader._" She spat.

"What ever Sinewave. You where just a toy to me and ALL the Decepticons. I only kept you because of your brother. You have out lived your usefulness." He pointed his gun at her which hummed and then fired.

"Should we help her?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't think so I mean look at her she's good. And she's winning."

"Yes. But what about Optimus and Elita?" Jazz said.

"Scrap. Your right Jazz." Ratchet said and ran off to help his dying leader. Closely followed by the others to provide protection.

She dodged and attacked him. She finished what Optimus started. She was quick and nimble and had very strong punches and kicks. Megaton was on the ground breathing hard though his intakes.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT." He shouted.

Normal Pov

Without question the cons all ran and carried their injured or offlined comrades, and flew away.

"OUT OF MY WAY. NOW" Ratchet shouted.

"Ratchet thank Primus you're here. C-Can you save him?" Elita-1 said shakily to him.

"I might be if I can get some room to work." He said without looking up and got a few mumbled 'sorrys' in return.

"SCRAP." Ratchet cursed.

"What is it?" Elita said.

"He's loosing too much energon. What happened?" he demanded.

"I-I…stabbed him…but not intentionally…Mindewipe made me do it."

"I see…well be thankful that you didn't cut the main energon line, but a few smaller ones."

With that said sighs of relief ran over a few people.

"BUT. He is loosing too much live fluid. And if I don't get some now he will die."

After much debate and arguing someone spoke up.

"It's my mess. I'll do it." Elita said solemnly.

"Very well. Hold out your arm." She did as told and he put a line in her and connected it to Optimus' arm.

"Most of the energon lines are repaired but he will need monitoring when we get back to base. Now all we need is a plane big enough for both me and Elita and Optimus and a few others, Lennox…"

"Yes Ratchet what do you need?"

"We need a BIG plane to our location. Would you be able to send Jetfire? And possibly another plane for the injured? Can you get a fix on our location?"

"Why do you need a big plane your not that far from HQ."

"I'll explain later we need them NOW." He shouted the last word. This made Lennox and a few other soldiers flinch at his tone.

"OK. We will send him right away. As well as another plane for the rest."

"Got that. Ratchet out."

"What now Doc bot?"

"Now we wait and tend to the others. Elita will you be Ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes. And I must find out if my femmes are alright."

"No. You will not, you must stay here and look after your bond mate."

"But what about Optimus? He needs your medical expertise."

"Elita." He said solemnly. "There is nothing I can do at the moment. Not here. Besides he is in stasis lock."

"Ok. I got you, I let you know if anything happens and comm. you immediately."

"Good girl. Now Ironhide, I want you and your bond mate to look after our leaders. Do I make my self clear."

"Yes." They both said. With a mock salute.

"So what do we do with Soundwaves sister? Sinewave." With her name mentioned she looked towards the bot who said it.

"I want to be an Autobot." She stated.

"Why?"

"Cos I have always hated seeing people being hurt and bond mates being separated. I only joined the Decepticons cause because of my brother, as you may know him as Soundwave."

"Fair enough, but it's not up it me to decide if you stay. That's up to the boss bot. Who is currently fighting for his life."

* * *

><p>Me; few thats done. can any one make out the improvments i made in the first chap?<p>

Sinewave: i know im new to this but...ya i noticed the improvments.

Elita; wow its done at last.

Optimus: about time i say.

Everyone: WOORAY.

Elita; but i have one question. why do i look weak?

Me: well ur not weak infact i like u. as for the weak thing my bad. i just had to make it sound gd ya know.

Elita: (rolls eyes)

Me; im really sorry about the long wait everyone ive been really busy like for starters my land rover, College work and other stuff. plus ive been feeling kinda down, and it only took the interent to give to get me motivated again. its hard to find motivation ya know. anyway i hope you enjoyed it. wish i knew what i put down. sorry about that.

Megatron: well i say. u had plenty of time to do short stories. why only recently do this hmmm.

Me: look at what i put dumb aft. anyway they were based on the deceps. wt more do u want?

Megatron; to rule the universe and NO ONE CALLS ME A DUMB AFT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. again with the name calling

Me: (dodges plasma gun).and i put you in ur place too didnt i. til next time folks.

Sinewave: what about me.

Soundwave: what about you sister.

Sinewave: never mind it can wait i guess.

Me: guys its time to say good bye.

Everyone: good bye.

Till all are one.

Me: one more thing sorry if the next chap doesnt come for a while, busy with lots of things.

Optimus: not again.

Elita: damn it jade

Me: oh well i guess cant help it.

Starscream: let me put my foot in your aft and it might get her somewhere.

Me: no one will put any foots in any ones asses ok.

**next time we find out more about Sinewave and what happens to our autobot leader plus some other stuff.**


End file.
